Vidas paralelas
by Elanta
Summary: Oneshots. 1ºCap: sobr la infancia, no yaoi. 2ºy 3º: ¿q ocurrió tras la misión del pais de la ola? shonen ai leve. 4ºantes del funeral del 3º, en ksa de Naru, yaoi, sexo explicito.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a Cristina, una de mis mejores amigas y que ya no está conmigo; por tu valentía, tu alegría y tu generosidad, gracias mi querida Meiga.

Amigos

El primer día. Naruto se miró en el espejo; un niño de rebelde cabello rubio y ojos azules le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa. Aquel sería su primer día en la academia de ninjas, un lugar donde aprendería todas las técnicas de ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu que le conducirían a ser un buen shinobi, pero más importante para él eran los amigos que allí por fin podría hacer. Estaba harto de intentar acercarse a otros niños en los parques y que las madres le espantasen como si fuese un criminal o la peste misma.

Caminó alegremente por la calle, terminando de comer una tostada, ignorando las ocasionales miradas de odio de los transeúntes. El día era demasiado especial como para preocuparse de cómo le trataba la gente.

El patio de la academia estaba atestado de niños de entre 6 y 7 años y sus familiares. Una pequeña punzada de tristeza y envidia consiguió abrirse paso en el corazón de Naruto. Él no tenía a nadie, era huérfano y sin parientes. Siempre se había preguntado qué ocurrió con su familia¿qué tipo de personas eran¿cómo murieron¿le querían, quizás no le querían y le abandonaron y por eso la gente le miraba raro. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien chocó contra él, se giró hacia la derecha más curioso que molesto y encontró dos brillantes ojos negros.

- Perdona – se disculpó aquel chico con aire ausente, yendo a situarse un poco más adelante en las filas de alumnos.

- Ah, vale -. Naruto frunció el ceño, juraría que ese niño paliducho no era feliz con su primer día de clases.

El Hokage dio el discurso inaugural del curso como cada año. Era muy aburrido. Naruto se dedicó a escrutar los rostros en torno a él, buscando amigos en potencia. El niño a su izquierda, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, tenía el rostro alzado al cielo como si allí hubiera algo muy interesante y no parecía interesado en entablar conversación. A su derecha Naruto tenía una niña, rubia y bonita, con una expresión de autosuficiencia que no le gustó nada.

- ¿Aburrido, eh? -.

- ¿Hmmm? -.

El que había hablado era el niño a su espalda, de pelo alborotado como un puercoespín y expresión revoltosa.

- Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba -.

- Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto -.

- Es una lata el tener que oír al viejo ese -. Kiba cruzó las manos tras la cabeza.

- Creí que era el único que lo pensaba -.

Ambos niños conversaron en voz baja hasta que terminó el discurso y les hicieron pasar a sus respectivas clases.

Naruto ocupó un sitio en aquellas largas mesas al lado de Kiba y un niño muy raro que llevaba gafas de sol y no hablaba. Cruzó las manos sobre el pupitre y apoyó la barbilla, no estaba pasando nada emocionante para ser el primer día.

Un ninja de aspecto simpático entró al aula y se presentó como su profesor. Naruto sonrió. Intuía que sería divertido tener a Iruka sensei de instructor.

- Bien, ahora iré diciendo vuestros nombres. Cuando os nombre poneos en pie para que pueda ir conociendo vuestras caras -. Sacó una hoja y empezó a leer – Aburame Shino -.

Los ojos azules fueron escrutando a cada niño y cada niña con la avidez de quién jamás ha tenido un solo amigo.

- Uchiha Sasuke -.

El chico que tropezó con él en el patio se levantó. Hubo murmullos de admiración y curiosidad. Naruto se preguntaba a qué venía tanto revuelo con aquel chaval, él no le veía nada de especial, quizás resultaba demasiado serio...

Estaba tan absorto examinando a su nuevo compañero, que Naruto ni se percató que Iruka decía su nombre.

- ¿Uzumaki Naruto? – repitió Iruka.

Kiba le dio un amigable codazo en las costillas que le puso en pie con una exclamación y pose bastante cómicas. Hubo algunas risas.

- ¿Uzumaki? – interrogó Iruka, mientras Naruto sonreía avergonzado llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

- Sí, soy yo – afirmó sin perder la sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar pensar – _Otra vez esa mirada... ¿por qué todos los adultos me miran como si fuese algún tipo de bicho desagradable?_ -.

Volvió a tomar asiento.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con ése? – le preguntó a Kiba.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Es un Uchiha¿no has visto el emblema de su camiseta? -. La palabras pertenecían a Shino, el niño de las gafas de sol – Son un importante clan en Konoha, muy respetados, casi todos ocupan puestos en la policía de la aldea -.

- ¿Y qué más da eso? – protestó Naruto – Esta aldea es un asco. Sólo te hacen caso si eres hijo de alguien importante -.

Como intuyendo que era observado, Sasuke giró la cabeza para encontrar unos inusuales ojos azules cargados de curiosidad y envidia posados en él. Resopló hastiado y devolvió su atención al profesor; ¿por qué la gente tenía que tratarle así, parecían esperar que a cada paso que diese brotasen maravillas a su alrededor, y mientras su padre con ese maldito "conviértete en un ninja como tu hermano". Siempre bajo la presión de mantener alto el honor del clan, de ser perfecto, el mejor, bajo la sombra del genial Itachi que se graduó a los siete años. Su padre había venido sólo por obligación, durante toda la ceremonia inaugural había estado con esa expresión de preocupación tan sombría... preocupado por su primogénito, por la misión que le abriría las puertas del ANBU si todo salía bien. Apretó los puños. Pues bien, iba a demostrar lo que valía por sí mismo, no como un Uchiha, no como el hermano de Itachi, no, simplemente como Sasuke para que su padre por fin reconociese su existencia.

- Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te va a dar un calambre en la cara -. Era el niño rubio de gesto burlón.

- Lo mismo digo, idiota, si sigues sonriendo así se te va a desmontar la mandíbula -.

- ¡Serás...! -.

Sasuke se levantó, ignorándole, y salió al recreo con su bolsa de shurikens.

- Es un imbécil – gruñó Naruto.

- Déjale y vamos fuera – dijo Kiba, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

En el patio se hicieron amigos de otros dos niños, Shikamaru y Chouji. Naruto jamás se lo había pasado tan bien en toda su vida, quizás por eso el día le resultó demasiado breve. Sintió que el mundo se le caía encima cuando sus compañeros se despidieron de él y abandonaron la academia en compañía de sus padres, riendo, hablando de cómo había sido su primer día de clases. Sabía que les vería al día siguiente, pero eso no cambiaba la sensación de vacío.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios; no le apetecía regresar a su casa, tan vacía como su corazón; además, si volvía de noche se ahorraba unos cuantos insultos a media voz y las desagradables miradas.

Le sorprendió escuchar pasos, más cuando reconoció al niño que llegaba procedente de la zona de entrenamiento de la academia: Sasuke.

El Uchiha también mostró cierta sorpresa de encontrar allí al inquieto rubio. Practicando con los shurikens se había despistado con la hora como de costumbre, aunque tampoco es que importase mucho cuando nadie espera verte aparecer por casa hasta la hora de cenar. Seguramente Itachi había regresado en perfectas condiciones de su misión y su padre andaría alabando sus grandes cualidades como ninja, algo que Sasuke no se sentía capaz de soportar.

- ¿Todavía por aquí, niño bonito? – bromeó Naruto con su perenne sonrisa.

- Metete en tus asuntos, idiota -.

- Eres un creído, Sasuke -.

- Y tú un cabeza hueca, no sé quien está en peores condiciones – esbozó una media sonrisa a su pesar, consciente que Naruto era el único que le había tratado por su nombre en todo el maldito día.

- A mí no me impresionas, Uchiha o no Uchiha, sólo eres un niñato más... y te lo demostraré -.

- ¿Cómo? -.

- Voy a ser mejor que tú, mejor que cualquiera de los demás... seré el mejor ninja que jamás haya existido – afirmó el rubio, señalándose a sí mismo – Y te daré una paliza -.

Sasuke sonrió más ampliamente, divertido, desencadenando la risa de Naruto.

- Hasta resulta que vas a ser una persona normal y sabes sonreír -.

El Uchiha se ruborizó y regresó a su cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿No tienes que irte a casa a dar la tabarra a tu familia o qué? – gruñó molesto el moreno.

- No tengo familia a la que dar la tabarra – fue la hosca respuesta de Naruto.

Aquello hizo que Sasuke se sintiera mal. El chico era un incordio pero tampoco tanto.

- Hasta mañana... idiota -.

- Hasta mañana... creído -.

Ambos lo dijeron completamente serios, pero, una vez fuera de la vista el uno del otro, ambos sonrieron.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

Las semanas empezaron a pasar volando en la academia. Como en cualquier colegio, los roles empezaron a asignarse prácticamente desde el principio y, mientras Sasuke cargaba con el de mejor alumno, serio y disciplinado, Naruto se ganó muy pronto el de peor estudiante, gamberro e insolente, aunque a veces no dudaba en compartir su puesto con Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji.

Hubo situaciones memorables: una bolsa de polvos para estornudar que se le cayó a Naruto en medio de clase y casi asfixia a todo el mundo, el destrozo de mobiliario que montó Chouji cuando alguien le robó su última bolsa de patatas, Naruto y Sasuke medio ahogados en el río durante un entrenamiento (en una parte que no cubría más allá de la cintura), las niñas linchando a Naruto por casi ahogar a su querido Sasukekun, Shikamaru exponiendo una tesis durante más de una hora a Iruka de por qué era demasiado problemático ponerse a lanzar shurikens, Kiba recogiendo animalitos del campo cada dos por tres hasta que todos acabaron sufriendo una plaga de pulgas.

Así terminó el primer semestre. Sasuke casi se estremeció cuando el cuaderno de notas llegó a sus manos, lo abrió al momento y sonrió feliz al ver sus inmejorables resultados. Estaba tan contento pensando en lo que diría su padre ante sus buenas calificaciones, que no se percató del niño rubio sentado tras él que leía con envidia su cartilla de notas.

- _Todo sobresalientes _– pensó Naruto con acritud – _Y yo apenas un par de aprobados y el resto suspenso_ -.

Bueno, era de esperarse. Sasuke era el alumno modelo, mientras él sólo era un cabeza hueca sin familia... no merecía la pena preocuparse, no tenía que rendir cuentas ante nadie por mal comportamiento o malas notas, entonces ¿por qué se desilusionaba tanto?.

Como todos los días, Naruto se sentó en el columpio que ya consideraba suyo, contemplando a los otros niños que se marchaban con sus familiares. Fue entonces que vio a Sasuke pasar corriendo con la cartilla en una mano y una gran sonrisa; hoy no se quedaba a entrenar, no se quedaría a discutir con él, quería llegar pronto a casa para recibir las alabanzas de su familia. Naruto destrozó rabioso sus notas, reduciéndolas a pequeños trocitos de papel, antes de marcharse a casa.

Sabía que era estúpido, pero no podía dejar de desear parecerse a Sasuke, ser como él, que los demás le admiraran en lugar de ser conocido por sus travesuras. Rebeldía, insolencia. Esa había sido la única salida, la única vía de escape al gran pozo negro que era la soledad; seguía sumido en ella hasta el cuello, aunque por fin tenía para agarrarse ese pequeño cachito de esperanza que representaban sus compañeros de clase y evitar ahogarse en la tristeza y el odio.

Se fue a dormir con un terrible dolor de cabeza, para recibir el nuevo día con melancolía. Le costó armarse con su sonrisa y su aire juguetón, a veces pasaba eso, su optimismo se derrumbaba y desmontaba todo su mundo como fichas de dominó que se hacen caer las unas a las otras.

De camino a la academia se encontró con Sasuke. El Uchiha tenía ojeras, estaba más pálido de lo normal y también más sombrío, ni siquiera reparó en la presencia del rubio algunos metros a su espalda. Sasuke el paradójico: soy perfecto, tengo la vida perfecta y, sin embargo, parezco un personaje salido de una tragedia teatral. Naruto sacó de su mochila una hoja de papel, la arrugó y la mojó en una fuente; preparado el proyectil, se lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza del deprimido moreno.

Sasuke ahogó una exclamación producto de la sorpresa y la impresión del agua fría en la nuca. Se giró mosqueado hacia Naruto que se reía a mandíbula batiente.

- ¡Te has levantando más tonto que ayer o qué? -.

- No lo sé, pero es evidente que tú sí te has despertado cabreado... ya veía salir el humo de tus orejas así que pensé que el agua evitaría que tu cerebro se quedase frito -.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente antes de abalanzarse hacia el portador de Kyubi con un bramido rabioso; Naruto soltó un grito a medio camino de convertirse en carcajada y huyó calle abajo. La persecución incluyó desde correr por tejados, árboles y gente, hasta volcar cubos de basura, tenderetes y gente. Concluyó a las puertas de la academia, a la cual ya llegaban tarde, con Naruto besando el suelo y Sasuke subido a su espalda con los restos de una remolacha en el pelo.

- Eso para que aprendas, idiota – gruñó el moreno.

- Glglglglglg... -.

Tuvieron suerte, Iruka aún no había llegado por atender algunos asuntos ligados a sus competencias como ninja. Los otros alumnos sacaron conclusiones al verles llegar juntos y que Naruto lo hiciera habiendo perdido media cara en el proceso, sin duda el Uchiha le había dado un par de golpes bien dados por ser tan pesado.

Sasuke ocupó su asiento igual de hermético que siempre. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que Naruto tenía razón, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. El día anterior había sido malo, horrible, su padre no sólo no se inmutó ante las buenas notas sino que le repitió como siempre "sigue así, sé un buen ninja como tu hermano"; hermano que cada vez era más frío y distante, que esa misma noche había discutido con sus padres, que por la mañana se había peleado con otros miembros del clan y había estado a punto de ser arrestado... y esos ojos... Pero todos los problemas se habían evaporado tras el inesperado e infantil ataque de Naruto, eso y la carrera habían despejado su mente.

Se giró instintivamente y atrapó un nuevo pelotazo arrojado por el rubio desde un par de mesas más atrás. Naruto pareció ligeramente contrariado por no haberle dado, pero esbozó su sonrisa traviesa casi de inmediato.

- Cabeza hueca – masculló Sasuke, sentándose bien al escuchar entrar al profesor. Cruzó las manos ante su rostro y sonrió.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

- ¿Sasukekun, qué te ha pasado¿estás bien? -.

El niño dejó de estudiar el libro para alzar sus negros ojos hacia la apocada chiquilla de cabello rosa. Qué pesadas que podían ser las niñas¿no veían que intentaba aprovechar el tiempo de recreo, se acercaba el fin de curso y quería mantener o superar sus anteriores calificaciones.

- Nada -.

- Ah... vale... lo siento -.

Era la sexta persona que le preguntaba y ya empezaba a tener ganas de cargarse al próximo que se interesase por las quemaduras de su rostro.

- Vaya, Sasuke¿al final tu cabeza salió ardiendo de tanto estudiar? -.

- Naruto... – gruñó mirando con expresión homicida al rubio, sin que éste pareciera amedrentarse en lo más mínimo.

- Tiene que ser eso, porque la otra posibilidad es que te quemases haciendo barbacoa y tú con lo seco que eres pues no te veo de picnic con los exámenes tan... ¡ay! -. El portador de Kyubi se frotó la frente donde había impactado el lápiz de Sasuke - ¡Pero mira que eres bestia! -.

- ¡Vete a darle el coñazo a tus amigos y déjame estudiar! -.

- Ellos pasan de mí... ¿qué estudias? -.

Sasuke dejó que su cabeza colisionara contra el pupitre de pura exasperación.

- Sellos... intento repasar los sellos – gruñó sin levantar la cabeza.

- Aaaaaah – dijo Naruto, con la misma entonación que nosotros le daríamos si alguien nos dijera que estudia los paramecios.

- Vas a seguir incordiando – afirmó más que preguntó Sasuke.

- Es que me aburro -.

No quedaba nadie más en el aula, todos habían salido a respirar aire fresco, así que su reputación no se vería dañada. Le pasó el libro a un sorprendido Naruto.

- Dime un sello, yo lo hago y me dices si está bien -.

- Vale... a ver... el tigre -.

Sasuke movió veloces los dedos y enseguida adquirió la pose adecuada.

- Bien... caballo -.

Cambió la posición de las manos. Naruto enumeró unos cuantos, saltando de una a otra página.

- Sasuke -.

- ¿Qué? - se quejó él.

- ¿Por qué sigues estudiando si ya te lo sabes? -.

- Porque siempre se puede hacer mejor -.

- Ni de coña -.

Sin miramientos, el Uchiha le quitó el libro.

- Vete -.

- Te enfadas enseguida -.

- Solo contigo, idiota -.

- Al menos dime cómo haces para aprender tanto sello y no morir en el intento -.

- Te lo digo y te largas -.

- Vale – consintió Naruto.

- Repitiéndolos muchas veces, claro que a mí me resulta fácil porque no soy un cabeza hueca -. Sasuke esbozó su característica sonrisita, sí, esa que sacaría de sus casillas incluso al pasota de Shikamaru.

- La próxima vez que tengas problemas te ayuda el Hokage, tío borde -.

Naruto bajó de un par de saltos las escaleras y corrió hacia la puerta.

- Fue practicando -.

- ¿Qué? -.

Frenó en seco y miró a Sasuke; no podía ver su cara, parapetada tras el libro.

- Las quemaduras, me las hice practicando el Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu... -.

Naruto sonrió y abandonó el aula. Jamás entendería a Sasuke.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

Soñoliento, Naruto salió como cada mañana de su casa rumbo a la academia. Hoy les tocaba taijutsu básico a primera hora, algo que no le importaba demasiado ya que prefería estar dos horas aporreando un tronco a estar frente a un montón de pergaminos sobre la historia de Konoha.

No pudo dejar de notar la extraña actitud de la gente. Hablaban en rápidos susurros con rostros ensombrecidos. La curiosidad martilleaba la rubia cabeza de Naruto¿qué habría pasado para tener tan revuelto al vecindario?.

- Disculpe – dijo acercándose a un anciano de aspecto afable.

- Dime, pequeño -. El hombre no parecía tener intención de atacarle, aún cuando le dedicase la misma mirada rara que los otros adultos tamizada de compasión.

- ¿Sabe qué ha sucedido¿por qué todo el mundo habla en voz baja, es algo malo¿verdad? -.

- Anoche alguien asaltó al Clan Uchiha, un desastre, dicen que se produjo una masacre y les han matado a todos, una pena, eran buena gente, un clan honorable -.

Naruto no escuchó más, en su mente reverberaban las mismas palabras "al Clan Uchiha... les han matado a todos".

- Sasuke... -.

Salió corriendo hacia la academia. No podía ser. No podían haber matado a Sasuke. No antes de haberle derrotado. No antes que pudiera demostrarle que era mejor ninja que él. Sentía el corazón golpeando con fuerza sus costillas y que los pulmones iban a estallarle pero no frenó su loca carrera hasta llegar a su destino.

Los ojos azules buscaron frenéticamente entre todos los niños y adolescentes que llegaban a clase, y se iluminaron al reconocer el símbolo del abanico sobre una holgada camiseta negra.

- ¿Ya te has enterado? -.

- ¿Shikamaru? -.

El indolente niño se llevó ambas manos tras la cabeza, observando al Uchiha que desaparecía entre la gente.

- Sólo sé que han masacrado su Clan – dijo Naruto.

- Mis padres lo comentaban esta mañana creyendo que estaba en mi habitación; Sasuke es el único superviviente a parte del asesino que ha matado a todos los Uchiha -.

- ¡Uno de su propio Clan? – exclamó el rubio.

Shikamaru asintió. Fue entonces que aparecieron Kiba y Chouji, sus familias tampoco habían dejado de comentar el terrible incidente.

El grupo de primer año se reunió en el campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke estaba tan blanco como el mármol e igual de gélido, parecía haber levantado una muralla invisible en torno a él. No mostró ni una sola emoción, concentrado en los ejercicios de taijutsu. Algunas niñas hicieron el intento de entablar conversación con él, pero se limitaba a seguir mirando al frente, al vacío, como si no las hubiese escuchado.

Decían que era el único superviviente de los Uchiha. Sasuke no lo veía así. Había muerto la noche anterior como los demás ante la roja mirada de su hermano, del Mangekyou Sharingan, y al lado de los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus padres. Su sueño había sido mejorar para superar a su hermano y que su padre le reconociese, ese sueño había estallado en mil pedazos imposibles de recuperar, dejando ahora más que un sueño una obsesión enfermiza: matar a Itachi, vengar a sus padres y a su Clan... y a sí mismo, al Sasuke infantil e ingenuo que se desangró de horror y pena.

Odiaba como le miraba la gente, a medio camino entre la compasión y el miedo. No les necesitaba. Ahora su objetivo era la venganza, hacerse más y más poderoso, sólo se debía a sí mismo y a nadie más. Se lo repetiría mil veces, más si fuese preciso, hasta que ese dolor que amenazaba con desgarrarle el pecho y asfixiarle desapareciera. Soledad... sí... la soledad era preferible a volver a sentir.

Volvió a golpear la madera. Puñetazo tras puñetazo. Patada tras patada. Con el rostro de Itachi ante sus ojos en todo momento, con aquellas palabras taladrándole el alma.

_"Si quieres matarme, maldíceme, ódiame... vive una larga vida sin sentido... huye, huye... y aférrate a tu penosa vida... y, algún día, cuando tengas mis ojos, ven a por mí"_

Naruto golpeaba su propio tronco sin perder ojo al moreno. Al contrario que las otras personas, creía tener una ligera idea de cómo podía sentirse Sasuke en esos momentos. Nunca había tenido familia y no sabía lo que era perderla de una manera tan desagradable, pero conocía la tristeza de la soledad. Quería hablar con Sasuke, decirle cuanto se parecían ahora.

Como todos los días, Naruto se sentó en el columpio a esperar. Sasuke no apareció hasta que empezó a oscurecer, con las ropas sucias y el rostro agotado del que ha entrenado hasta el agotamiento, para no pensar, para olvidar. Pasó ante su compañero rubio sin dar a entender que le había visto, escudado tras esa máscara de gélida indiferencia que el tiempo convertiría en algo permanente.

- Sasuke -.

El Uchiha no se detuvo. Naruto apretó los puños y, antes de pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre el moreno que detuvo el puñetazo con una mano. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los azules como lo harían dos espadas; los primeros vacíos de emoción, los segundos un revoltijo de sentimientos. Nunca se habían dicho nada más allá de sus trifulcas y, sin embargo, todo quedaba dicho. Distintos e idénticos, como las caras de una misma moneda.

- Idiota -.

De un empujón, Sasuke apartó a Naruto y siguió andando. El rubio se quedó sentado en el suelo, dejando que poco a poco una sonrisa invadiera su rostro. Sasuke se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos, el mármol de su máscara quebrado por otra sonrisa y dos regueros de lágrimas.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

La rutina regresó a Konoha. El incidente del Clan Uchiha pronto fue relegado al semi olvido, igual que en su día lo fue el ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas. En la academia los alumnos siguieron aprendiendo lo necesario para convertirse en ninjas; Sasuke cada día más perfecto, cada día más distante del resto; Naruto cada día más rebelde, buscando la atención de los demás. Ambos niños cada vez se hablaban menos, a lo sumo discutían en clase con la consiguiente puesta en ridículo de Naruto. El rubio definitivamente había decidido que Sasuke sería su rival y superarle su objetivo, quizás así dejaría de ser y sentirse como un perdedor.

Aquel era el día libre en la academia. Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji lo pasarían con sus familias, de manera que estaba solo como de costumbre. Hacía muy buen tiempo como para quedarse en casa deprimiéndose, quizás dar una vuelta y comprar ramen para cenar le serviría de distracción.

Paseando cerca de la rivera del río reparó en una solitaria figura sentada en uno de los muelles. Frunció el ceño. Sasuke estaba tan solo y aburrido como él, pero ya estaba hasta el gorro de intentar confraternizar con el enemigo y quedar en ridículo. Sintiendo la mirada azul en la espalda, Sasuke volteó ligeramente la cabeza, primero sorprendido luego imitando la mueca de asco del rubio.

Ambos apartaron la cara al mismo tiempo; eran adversarios, no se soportaban. Uno era irritantemente rebelde e inquieto; el otro enojosamente callado y serio.

Naruto escondió una sonrisa divertida, al tiempo que miraba por encima del hombro y descubría la misma sonrisa semi oculta por los mechones negros del cabello de Sasuke. El Uchiha sabía que le había visto sonreír y, aunque públicamente lo negaría, no le importaba.

El rubio decidió que ya no le apetecía pasear. Usando los pequeños trucos que aprendían en la academia, se escondió entre unos árboles a esperar que Sasuke se marchase para darle un rato la tabarra. ¡Era tan divertido enojarle! Sobre todo por las caras que ponía. Le vio arrojar piedrecitas al agua, hasta que se quedó ensimismado mirando el río y se arrojó él en lugar de una piedra. Naruto arqueó una ceja¿qué le habría dado ahora a ése para tirarse al agua en plan psicópata?

El rostro de Itachi. Sasuke emergió del agua y sacudió la cabeza. Su reflejo por un instante le había devuelto la imagen de su hermano. Se tumbó sobre la hierba, dejando que el sol secase sus ropas. Itachi le había arrebatado tanto... no era sólo la mera existencia de su familia, sino todo lo que ésta implicaba; la cálida sonrisa de su madre al verle llegar para cenar, los silencios cargados de palabras de su padre, esos pequeños detalles cotidianos en los que apenas reparas hasta que los pierdes. Su estómago emitió una sonora protesta, recordándole que aún no había almorzado. Pausadamente, se levantó y subió hasta el camino; no le apetecía quedarse en casa con el día que hacía, quizás después de comer podría dar un paseo y comprar algunas manzanas.

Escuchó pasos apresurados a su espalda.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres, cabeza hueca? – dijo al tiempo que se volteaba con cara de pocos amigos.

- El camino no es tuyo, Sasuke, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a pasar por aquí si me da la gana, tío borde, como sigas así nadie te va a querer nunca – replicó Naruto y le sacó la lengua.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y siguió andando con las manos en los bolsillos. Fue entonces que Naruto reparó en la sombra que proyectaba su rival y compañero, y se le ocurrió una de sus tontas ideas. ¿Quién no ha jugado nunca de pequeño a "piso tu sombra"?.

El moreno escuchó el extraño andar de Naruto, como a saltitos, y que iba demasiado pegado a él para su gusto. Volvió a girarse con su cara de "me molestas, microbio" y el otro se detuvo en seco frunciendo el ceño a pesar de haber sido pillado in fraganti.

- Sólo jugaba – dijo Naruto con voz apagada – Algo que tú no debes saber ni qué es -.

Sasuke se quedó quieto mientras el rubio pasaba de largo, dando por concluida la diversión, hasta que Naruto escuchó un seco ¡paf! sobre la arena del camino. Incrédulo, vio la sonrisa torcida del Uchiha y como pisaba su sombra. ¡Eso era una declaración de guerra!

Antes de saber cómo, los dos niños empezaron a dar saltos, volteretas y movimientos de lo más variado para pisar la sombra del otro y que éste no tocase la suya, contando puntos a favor y en contra a grito pelado. Cualquiera que les hubiese visto pensaría que ensayaban alguna danza rara o se habían escapado del manicomio más próximo. Exhaustos, acabaron de rodillas el uno frente al otro, empatados.

- Ya estoy harto de tanta estupidez -.

Sasuke se sacudió la ropa antes de marcharse con gesto molesto y las manos en los bolsillos. Naruto siguió sentado en el suelo, sin esconder su expresión desilusionada.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Sasuke¡cuando quieras te doy otra paliza! -.

El brazo que Naruto había alzado en el aire a modo de despedida, cayó lentamente al tropezar con la indiferencia del Uchiha. De verdad que no le entendía, se dijo con tristeza. Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado, Sasuke sacó una mano del bolsillo e hizo un ligero gesto que podría interpretarse como "vale, pelmazo, lo que tú digas, ya nos veremos".

Naruto soltó una risa alegre y se marchó corriendo en dirección contraria al moreno, aún tenía que comprar ramen. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, completa y sincera. Porque, a pesar de todas las discusiones absurdas en la academia, a pesar de su rivalidad, tanto Naruto como Sasuke, de manera inconsciente, sabían que ya no estaban solos ni volverían a estarlo mientras ese otro idiota siguiera por allí.

_"Si miro hacia atrás mis amigos están allí. ¿Por qué no habría de sonreír?"_ Naruto nº223 Manga.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

**N. de A.: **Bueno, mi primera incursión en el mundo de los fics de Naruto. Todo esto lo escribí de una tirada en una noche de insomnio después de ver la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto y los recuerdos que ambos evocaban. Una de mis mejores amigas falleció hace menos de un mes, así que la historia de estos dos me ha afectado más de lo recomendable (¡Qué llorera en la pelea contra Haku!) La parte final está inspirada en un doujin (fanart), la dire está en mi profile por si queréis echarle un vistazo.

Gracias por adelantado a los reviews. Sabed que los podréis encontrar contestados en mi livejournal, la dire tb está en el profile.

Mata ne.


	2. ¿Por qué?

N. de A.: Al final esta parte me salió shonen-ai, el primero de mi cosecha y no quedó mal del todo, aunque lo he dividido en dos partes porque quedaba muy largo. Empieza justo en el capi 19, cuando Naruto ve que Sasuke está vivo.

Bueno, ya sabes, si no te gusta el Sasunaru no leas, aunque el capi no contiene nada explicito, es casi un homenaje a la tensión sexual no resuelta que prolifera por toda la serie XD. No odio a Sakura, así que no veréis insultos a la pelirrosa por aquí (a raíz del Manga incluso se ha vuelto de mis favoritas).

**¿Por qué?**

Está vivo. Mi corazón ha vuelto a detenerse por segunda vez hoy. Maldito Sasuke. Debo tener los ojos abiertos de par en par en una expresión ridícula, pero me da lo mismo. Verte en pie y alzar la mano a modo de saludo es el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca, y hace apenas unos minutos pensaba que no podría seguir adelante con tu muerte pesando sobre mis hombros. Me giro y contemplo el pacífico rostro de Haku; gracias, espero que tú también seas feliz al otro lado, parece que no fuiste capaz de convertirte en el ninja perfecto y me alegro por ello. Gracias por no llevártelo.

Todo sucede tan rápido. Los mercenarios intentan atacarnos, Inari llega con refuerzos y los expulsamos. Zabuza agoniza ante mis ojos, bajo una nevada imposible (el último regalo de Haku, quizá), y no puedo contener las lágrimas, las necesito para exteriorizar el cúmulo de emociones que no han cesado de arrollarme una tras otra.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -.

El grito alarmado de Sakura hace que me voltee sobresaltado. El moreno se ha derrumbado. Corro hasta llegar junto a mis compañeros de equipo, aunque Kakashi ya está allí examinando al herido.

- Hay que extraerle las agujas o seguirán presionando los puntos vitales de manera peligrosa – decide el ninja-copia con gesto cansado - ¿Podemos usar su casa? -.

La familia de Inari acepta de inmediato, su madre explica detalladamente donde encontrar vendas y medicinas. Mientras hablan, yo no he dejado de contemplar a Sasuke: más que pálido, está ceniciento, y respira débilmente por el dolor; sus ojos oscuros parecen mirarnos desde la distancia, seguramente al borde de la inconsciencia.

- Kakashi sensei, yo puedo cargar con él – me ofrezco al instante – Tú estás herido y Sakura-chan no podría con el peso -.

- De acuerdo, Naruto, pero has de tener mucho cuidado para evitar que las agujas se claven más al moverle – cede el jounnin, tras pensarlo un instante – Sakura y yo iremos junto a ti en todo momento por si requieres ayuda -.

- ¿Estás seguro? quizás si Kakashi sensei... -.

- ¡Confiad un poco más en mí! – protestó alterado cortando a Sakura-chan, yo sé mejor que ellos lo que duelen las malditas agujas.

Muy despacio, Kakashi recoge a Sasuke del suelo y le deposita sobre mi espalda. Voy a tener que correr prácticamente a cuatro patas y además sujetarle firme, pero no tan fuerte que agrande sus heridas. Si él dio su vida por protegerme, esto apenas alcanza a compensarlo.

- Sasuke... -.

Los oscuros ojos me devuelven la mirada por encima de mi hombro.

- Avísame si te ocurre algo durante el traslado ¿vale? -.

- Será suficiente si no me dejas caer, usuratonkachi – su voz es apenas un susurro.

Si puede insultarme es que no está tan grave como parece. Resoplo por no soltarle otra más gorda, y echó a correr hacia la casa de Inari.

**O o o O**

Reconozco que no tenía mucha fe en Naruto como portador de heridos, aunque ha demostrado que cuando la situación lo requiere sabe comportarse de manera medianamente responsable. Más tranquilo, al ver que no voy a matarme por segunda vez hoy por culpa de este dobe, me relajo y cierro los ojos. Siento el aire agitarme el pelo, escucho los pasos veloces de Sakura, Kakashi y el propio Naruto, así como la banal conversación entre alumna y profesor. Las agujas no molestan demasiado, aunque es seguro que son las causantes de mi aletargamiento y de la extraña pero agradable sensación de ser llevado a cuestas. Hacía tiempo que no me cuidaban tanto. La última vez que me llevaron a caballito fue... fue Itachi. Abro los ojos, asustado, para encontrar un crespo cabello dorado en lugar de los lisos mechones negros.

- Sasuke¿estás bien? -.

Naruto ha debido sentir mi repentina tensión.

- Sí, no es nada -.

- ¿Seguro? -.

- Me dormía y he sentido algo de vértigo – miento.

- Ya casi llegamos y podrás dormir – sonríe y devuelve su mirada al frente para no tropezar.

En efecto, la casa aparece en un recodo del camino. Han roto la puerta y la sencilla cocina-comedor está hecha una pena. Naruto explica brevemente su encontronazo con los agentes que Gatoh envió a por rehenes y se vanagloria escandalosamente de sus dotes deductivas.

- Lástima que tu cerebro se fundiera después del esfuerzo, dobe – gruño.

- Kakashi sensei, quítamelo de la espalda antes que le arroje por las escaleras -.

- La camaradería se respira en el ambiente - suspira el jounnin. – Sakura, por favor, hierve agua para limpiar las heridas de Sasuke, y tú – señala a Naruto – ayúdame con las agujas -.

- ¡Él? -.

- ¡Yo? -.

Kakashi se ríe de lo coordinadas que han salido nuestras respectivas exclamaciones de pánico.

- Naruto sólo va a sujetarte mientras yo las extraigo – explica sonriendo divertido bajo la máscara.

Me suben a la habitación y acabo sentado en el suelo, con Naruto sosteniéndome para evitar que me caiga y Kakashi de médico improvisado. Sakura se queda fuera, dado que me tienen que desnudar casi por completo y lo más probable es que ella muriera por hemorragia nasal.

Duele. Cada vez que extraen una aguja siento el mismo dolor lacerante que cuando aquel chico las clavó, aprieto los dientes en un vano esfuerzo por aguantar, pero la cabeza me da vueltas y se derrumba hasta que topa con un hombro, el de Naruto.

**O o o O**

Tengo a Sasuke prácticamente echado en mi regazo. Es una situación tan parecida al momento del ataque que no puedo evitar que mi estómago haga cosas raras, el sudor frío se apodera de mí y me siento el ser más inútil del planeta. Sostener a Sasuke, sólo valgo para eso, soy patético. Su expresión de sufrimiento contenido es angustiante, tanto que no puedo evitar estrechar mi abrazo cuando Kakashi sensei pasa a ocuparse de las agujas de las piernas. Le agarro la mano y él me devuelve el gesto, aunque apretándola con tal fuerza que posiblemente no quede nada de ella cuando acabemos.

- La última -. Las palabras del jounnin seguidas del sonido de la aguja al caer en la jofaina parecen la señal que Sasuke esperaba para desmayarse. – Se pondrá bien -.

- Tendría que ser yo el que sufriera esta tortura y no él – musito, mientras Kakashi extiende un futon para el herido.

- ¿Eh? -.

- Se puso en medio, para que Haku no me alcanzase -. Frunzo el ceño cuando noto que mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse – Me protegió a costa de su vida -.

- Naruto, tranquilo, va a recuperarse -.

- Si el combate hubiera sido contra otro ninja, uno que no odiase matar, Sasuke estaría muerto de verdad y sería por mi culpa -.

Kakashi me quita a Sasuke de los brazos y le tumba en el futon muy despacio, aunque las heridas han sido vendadas pueden abrirse si no tenemos cuidado.

- Perder a los amigos y compañeros es algo que forma parte de la vida que has escogido llevar, Naruto, da gracias porque se te ha concedido la oportunidad de valorarles en su justa medida -. Mi maestro sonríe con tristeza – Sólo cuando pierdes algo es cuando te das cuenta hasta qué punto era importante -.

No sé qué contestar. Él ha perdido a tantos amigos que sabe bien de lo que habla, y yo no puedo ni imaginar el dolor de ver desaparecer uno a uno a mis compañeros, a aquellos que me sacaron del abismo de la soledad.

- Estoy cansado -. El jounnin se toca la pechera llena de sangre y mira por la ventana donde casi ha oscurecido – Yo tampoco he salido bien parado. Me gustaría que vigiles a Sasuke por si le sube la fiebre mientras duermo un poco, quizás eso haga que te sientas algo mejor -.

- Gracias, Kakashi sensei -.

Él me revuelve el pelo y abandona la habitación. Me pongo el pijama, escuchando las voces en la planta de abajo que anuncian el regreso de los dueños de la casa. Aún así, nadie entra en la habitación. Extiendo mi futon al lado del de Sasuke y me siento con las piernas cruzadas. Duerme tranquilo, así que mi mente ociosa empieza a regresar a los sucesos del día y a sacar a la luz una serie de interrogantes bastante inquietantes. Primero y fundamental ¿por qué Sasuke protegió a una persona, yo mismo, que supuestamente no soporta? La respuesta de "mi cuerpo se movió solo" no termina de convencerme; sé que a veces puedo ser un poco espeso entendiendo las cosas, pero juraría que en esta ocasión no tiene nada que ver.

Segundo. ¿Qué ocurrió entre el instante de la "muerte" de Sasuke y mi puño frenando ante la cara de Haku? Recuerdo fuego e ira, un odio ciego, ensordecedor y abrumante, jamás había deseado tanto algo como despedazarle a él, al ninja que había obligado a Sasuke a morir por salvar a...¿qué?... ¿un compañero?. Otra vez el mismo problema ¿por qué Sasuke me salvó? No lo entiendo y me empieza a doler la cabeza de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Da igual por donde comience mi razonamiento, todos acaban con la imagen de Sasuke convertido en un alfiletero y muriéndose en mis brazos.

El Uchiha creído duerme tranquilamente. Poso una mano en su frente y otra en la mía para comparar temperaturas, hum, parece que la única secuela de las agujas será debilidad temporal. Siento que empiezan a pesarme los párpados, ha sido un día muy duro, pero no debo dormirme, tengo que cuidar de Sasuke...

**O o o O**

Despierto despacio, a regañadientes, algo raro en mí que normalmente paso del sueño profundo a estar por completo despabilado. Aún es de noche, la tenue claridad de la luna llena ilumina la habitación. Percibo una presencia a mi lado, una respiración profunda y pausada. Giro la cabeza para encontrar el rostro de Naruto a un escaso palmo del mío; al intentar apartarme mi cuerpo apenas logra iniciar el movimiento, demonios ¿tan débil estoy? Recuerdo la horrorosa sesión de curación y me recorre un estremecimiento, no le deseo a nadie semejante experiencia; miento, a Itachi sí, y si fuera doble mejor que mejor.

Esto de estar despierto y tu cuerpo dormido es un verdadero incordio. Intento cambiar de posición y lo máximo que llego es a ponerme de lado, dando la espalda a ese dobe. Estoy así por su culpa, si no fuera tan debilucho e imprudente vencer al chico de la mascara habría sido mucho más fácil. Es tan frustrante.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué me has protegido?" El eco de las palabras de Naruto resuena en mi mente dándome dolor de cabeza, dado que no puedo responderme ni siquiera a mí mismo. Cierro los ojos e intento evocar lo sucedido. Veo a Haku precipitándose sobre Naruto para rematarle, ahora sé que es un suicidio intentar evitarlo, pero en aquel momento mi mente y mi cuerpo gritaron un "no" rotundo, no a volver a contemplar la muerte de alguien sin hacer nada, no a dejar morir a un amigo. Un momento ¿Naruto es mi amigo? .¡Argh! sólo estoy consiguiendo liarme más. Me entran ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared, lástima que no tengo fuerza ni para arrastrarme hasta allí. Necesito hacer algo o me volveré loco.

A costa de un gran esfuerzo, consigo voltearme de nuevo para quedar cara a cara con el que seguramente se supone tendría que cuidarme. Extiendo la mano y le arreo un collejazo de los históricos; emite un quejido, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, cubierta por ese ridículo gorrito, y me mira con los ojos nublados por el sueño. Parpadea un par de veces y, al final, sonríe amplia y tontamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -.

Desconcertado, enojado y más perdido que tú el día de la madre sería una descripción bastante acertada, aunque prefiero guardármela para mí.

- ¿Tú qué crees, dobe? – gruño – Quiero agua -.

- Ah, enseguida -.

Se incorpora y, bostezando, procede a llenar un vaso en algún sitio fuera de mi campo de visión. Regresa y me mira interrogante un instante, como si esperase que me crezca un tentáculo que absorba el agua a distancia. Emito un sonido de impaciencia.

- Baka, no puedo moverme -.

- Lo siento -.

Baja su mirada a las manos que sostienen el vaso, de algún modo eso hace que me sienta mal. Es como si se disculpase por algo más.

- Sólo ayúdame a incorporarme -.

Deja el vaso a un lado, entonces pasa un brazo tras mi cuello y espalda y me sienta con relativa facilidad; ni siquiera espera a que se lo pida para acercar el agua a mi boca. Alzo una mano con dificultad y la pongo sobre la suya, indicándole hasta donde inclinar el vaso para no ahogarme.

- De verdad que lo siento – insiste en un susurro.

- ¿Qué exactamente? – pregunto, víctima de la curiosidad.

- Que estés herido... yo... es culpa mía después de todo, así que, supongo, es normal que estés enfadado conmigo... o que me odies... otra vez... porque dijiste "te odiaba" y eso es que ahora no – dice de manera inconexa – Cuando te desplomaste y no respirabas... yo... -.

Parece sinceramente afectado por lo ocurrido.

- La gente sale herida en las misiones – intento quitarle importancia, aunque no sé por qué, bueno, sí, entonces me estaba muriendo y dije unas cuantas cosas que no habría soltado en condiciones normales y mucho menos delante del usuratonkachi.

- Kakashi sensei dijo eso, y también que ver morir a tus amigos forma parte de ser ninja -. La inseguridad en Naruto se convierte en una mezcla de rabia y frustración – Me niego. No quiero que nadie me proteja y muera por mí, no lo necesito. Jamás volveré a dejar que hagan daño a una persona importante, mucho menos matarle. No podría soportarlo... -.

¿Una persona importante¿Yo¿Para él? Guardo silencio. Es una de esas raras ocasiones en que Naruto muestra su parte oculta, aquella que se escuda tras las sonrisas despreocupadas y su irritante entusiasmo, la que me recuerda un solitario niño sentado en un columpio contemplando el vacío. Odio cuando se comporta así, triste y retraído, porque deja de ser él mismo, y como tantas otras veces yo intento evitarlo de la única forma que conozco.

- Usuratonkachi – mascullo y le propino un débil topetazo en la frente.

Naruto arquea las cejas.

- Es absurdo dar vueltas a lo que pudo haber sido, estoy vivo ¿no, pues hazte más fuerte y deja de ser una carga, no estaré siempre para salvarte el trasero, dobe -.

Ahora parece sorprendido, entrecierra los ojos y sonríe con esa mueca zorruna suya. ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza descerebrada? Me temo lo peor.

- ¡Sasuke no baka! – exclama en voz baja antes de abrazarme como si fuera un maldito peluche.

- ¡Argh¡suelta Naruto o te mato! -.

- No lo creo, no puedes ni mantenerte sentado tú solo mucho menos serías capaz de atizarme -. Intuyo que la sonrisa persiste aunque no le vea la cara – Me has insultado y como estás herido no puedo pegarte, así que he optado por otra cosa que a ti te repatea por completo: el contacto físico con otra persona -.

**O o o O**

Sasuke no contesta. Soy genial, he conseguido molestarle y él no puede hacer nada. Jeje... ¿...? Empiezo a pensar que no soy tan genial hasta llegar a la conclusión de que me he metido en una situación de lo más rara, más que Gai sensei y ya es decir. Sasuke acaba de devolverme el abrazo, gran problema, "Sasuke" y "abrazo" son incompatibles en la misma frase. Seguro que alguna de las agujas ha terminado por afectarle al cerebro¡mierda, Sakura-chan me mata, de ésta no salgo vivo.

- Etooo... ¿Sasuke...? -.

- ¿Hum? -.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -.

- Sí, si te callases por una vez -.

Decido obedecerle. Ha pasado por una experiencia traumática y prefiero no alterarle no vaya a ser que se ponga peor por mi culpa.

La verdad es que no resulta desagradable estar así. Se siente bien, cálido. No me han dado muchos abrazos en mi vida, creo que los podría contar con una mano, así que quizás le doy demasiada importancia por eso. Puedo notar la sosegada respiración de Sasuke en como llena sus pulmones, pero también en el aliento que cosquillea junto a mi cuello. Me adormezco casi sin darme cuenta y creo que el Uchiha va por el mismo camino. Qué distinto es esto a la angustia de esta misma tarde, ahora siento el fuerte latido de su corazón y no un débil eco que se apaga. Está vivo. Cierro más los brazos en torno a él y emite un pequeño quejido.

- Lo siento, las heridas... – digo, apartándome al instante.

- No te preocupes – su voz suena soñolienta.

- Será mejor que duermas, si mañana tienes ojeras Kakashi sensei me echará la bronca, y Sakura-chan posiblemente me masacre -.

Le tumbo con cuidado y le tapo con la manta. Sonrío a modo de buenas noches antes de arrebujarme dentro de mi propio futon; estoy a escasos dos palmos de distancia de Sasuke y, de repente, esa distancia se convierte para mí en un vacío infinito... me temo que el reciente estrés y la falta de sueño no son buena combinación.

- Si necesitas algo me despiertas – musito en dirección al pálido rostro.

Sasuke me devuelve una mirada rara. Cierro los ojos y procuro retomar el sueño. Entonces sufro en síndrome de la lavadora, es decir, cuando estás en la cama y no consigues ponerte cómodo y empiezas a dar vueltas como si fueras una lavadora en modo centrifugado.

- ¡Naruto, para de una maldita vez! – me increpa Sasuke.

- Es que no encuentro la postura para dormir -.

- Pues bien que casi te quedas dormido antes -.

Por algún extraño motivo, su comentario me hace enrojecer y agradezco la oscuridad que le impide verlo.

- Lo mismo digo -.

Sasuke gruñe algo incomprensible seguido del habitual "usuratonkachi", no sé por qué pero ese insulto suena cada vez menos a insulto cuando él lo usa. Sonrío ante su expresión malhumorada; quizás aún no pueda derrotarle, pero soy el único que consigue sacarle de quicio. Al final, decide girarse y darme la espalda arropado en un silencio ofendido.

Los minutos se alargan. Sigo despierto, y Sasuke también a juzgar por su respiración y los pequeños movimientos impacientes que hace. Recuerdo el plácido sopor que se ha adueñado de mí durante el abrazo, si ha funcionado una vez por qué no habría de funcionar una segunda, el problema es que Sasuke seguramente se enfade si intento usarle de peluche.

- Sasuke... -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- ¿Te importaría... esto... yo...? -.

- ¡Qué? – se pone boca arriba con gesto de fastidio.

- Pues como antes me ha dado sueño cuando te abrazaba¿me dejas que lo haga otra vez? -.

Apenas consigo reprimir las carcajadas¿dónde hay una cámara de fotos cuando la necesitas, la cara de Sasuke es digna de enmarcar ahora mismo.

- ¿Puedo? – insisto sin esconder una sonrisa de pura diversión.

- No estoy para bromas -.

- No es broma -.

El Uchiha parece meditarlo unos instantes escrutando mi rostro de tal forma que podría taladrarlo, como siga así va a activar el Sharingan, supongo que intenta asegurarse que no voy a tomarle el pelo.

- ¿Puedo? -.

- Puedes... – refunfuña – Pero como empieces a dar vueltas igual que antes te... -.

- Prometo que no me moveré, ni molestaré – afirmo feliz, pegando más mi futon al suyo y recolocando la manta.

- Túmbate boca arriba – indica Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Te recuerdo que sigo herido y no me apetece ser aplastado por un descerebrado como tú -.

Obedezco ante el peso de su argumentación. Siento entonces como él se echa a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi pecho y abrazándome por la cintura. Es como antes, una sensación extraña pero agradable. Le rodeo los hombros con el brazo, procurando no apretar sus heridas, y me relajo en busca del sueño.

Medio amodorrado aún pienso que es curioso que el pelo de Sasuke huela a agua de mar...

**O o o O**

Luz. Molesta. Parpadeo semi dormido en un intento de enfocar la habitación y orientarme. Apenas empieza a amanecer, pero esa escasa luz ha bastado para despertarme. Muerte a mi reloj interno.

Entonces es cuando reparo en el brazo que me rodea la cintura. Giro la cabeza y topo con un inocente rostro enmarcado por desordenado cabello rubio; toda la noche vuelve a mi memoria de golpe y me arranca un violento sonrojo. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

Naruto se remueve en sueños, murmurando inconexamente, y se abraza más a mí; su pelo me hace cosquillas en la cara, su aliento caldea mi cuello desencadenando una serie de imágenes en mi mente que autocensuro al instante. Debería apartarme, despertar al idiota que decidió anoche convertirme en su peluche particular, pero me quedo quieto, disfrutando de su presencia.

Tras un rato, eterno y paradójicamente corto, la respiración de Naruto cambia, anunciando que no tardará en despertar. Decido hacerme el dormido. Siento al dobe removerse, desperezándose despacio y como todo su cuerpo se tensa; je, acaba de darse cuenta de dónde está. Suelta mi cintura pero no se aparta. Una de sus manos se posa sobre mi frente provocándome un escalofrío y haciendo que abra los ojos involuntariamente, encontrando su rostro demasiado cerca del mío.

- ¿Sasuke, gomen, creo que te desperté – se disculpa con sonrisa amodorrada – Quería comprobar que no te había subido la fiebre -.

No contesto, desencadenando un silencio tenso. Naruto se sienta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras¿puedes moverte? -.

Pruebo a sentarme yo solo, mis músculos protestan pero no resulta insoportable y consigo algo inseguro mi objetivo. Aún así soy consciente de que mi completa recuperación se demorará un par de días más.

La mano y el brazo sobre los que me apoyo deciden que ya está bien de ejercicio por el momento y fallan. No me habría hecho daño, pero Naruto impide que caiga de espaldas con una rapidez inaudita para alguien que aún parece encontrarse en el séptimo sueño. Su contacto me perturba cada vez más, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente en un intento por centrarme.

- Creo que no deberías intentarlo de nuevo hasta mañana, tu cuerpo aún no responde bien -. Su voz suena preocupada.

- Estoy bien – gruño.

- Lo dudo -.

Le miro enojado y le aparto con un empujón que no afectaría ni a un niño.

- No necesito tu ayuda, eres un estorbo -.

Sin embargo, son mis palabras las que le hacen retroceder con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto. No llega a contestarme, ya que en ese instante Kakashi entra por la puerta.

- Buenos días chicos, hum, parece que te encuentras mucho mejor, Sasuke – comenta despreocupado, aunque puedo reconocer esa chispa en su ojo que apunta a que piensa más de lo que dice – En ese caso, te llevaré a que te des un buen baño¿te apañas solo o quieres que Naruto...? -.

- ¡Puedo yo solo, no soy un bebé! – grito antes que termine la frase y enrede aún más mi pobre cabeza.

- Vaya, nos hemos levantado con mal genio hoy – suspira nuestro sensei – Bueno, en ese caso ya te bajo yo; Naruto, tú descansa un rato más si quieres o ve a desayunar, no hay prisa -.

- Creo que desayunar no estaría mal – ríe Naruto, cuando su estómago protesta recordándole que ayer no cenó.

Kakashi me coge en brazos y salimos de la habitación. Echo un último vistazo a Naruto, obteniendo como resultado que me haga burla seguida de uno de sus gestos de enfado cómico.

La verdad es que necesito un baño, apesto a sangre y agua de mar.

**O o o O**

La puerta se cierra y mi máscara cae. A veces Sasuke puede llegar a ser la persona más cruel del mundo; "estorbo", eso me ha llamado y, aunque me duela reconocerlo, creo que tiene razón. Soy débil... de niño era más fácil huir o que me protegieran. ¿Acaso sigo siendo el mismo crío?. Cuando lo de Mizuki, juré que nunca más las personas que son importantes para mí saldrían heridas por protegerme como hizo Iruka sensei; pero ha vuelto a ocurrir, otra vez, y Sasuke... él me aborrece como los demás. Lo odio, odio sentirme así.

Aparto de un manotazo las lágrimas que han conseguido escapar de mis ojos y me armo con mi sonriente máscara antes de bajar las escaleras mochila al hombro.

- Ohayo Naruto – saluda la madre de Inari.

- Ah, ohayo -.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? -.

- Hai, arigato, cualquier cosa servirá, quiero salir a dar una vuelta -.

Un plato repleto de alimento aparece ante mí acompañado por un vaso de leche. La mujer me sonríe, seguro que por mi gesto de sorpresa.

- Ayer gastaste mucha energía, primero nos salvaste a Inari y a mí, y luego a mi padre y tus amigos, ahora debes cuidarte tú un poco -.

- Yo no... -.

- Tu sensei y Sakura dicen que fuiste tú quien derrotó a uno de los ninjas más fuertes -.

- No ocurrió exactamente así – musito, llevándome arroz a la boca.

Entonces ella me revuelve el pelo como a veces hace Iruka sensei. Tomo más comida para esconder las renovadas ganas de llorar. Soy un imbécil.

- Ocurriera como ocurriera, todos estamos bien, no merece la pena entristecerse pensando lo malo que pudo suceder -.

Malinterpreta mi estado de ánimo, es cierto que ando bajo de moral pero ya no es por lo de Haku y Zabuza. Sasuke tiene la culpa, él y esa maldita mirada de rechazo; discutimos casi siempre, pero jamás imaginé que me mostraría el mismo desprecio que el resto de aldeanos. Al encontrarse mejor esta mañana y pensarlo con calma lo más seguro es que me culpe de sus heridas, de su "muerte".

Termino de devorar mi desayuno y esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia la madre de Inari, luego salgo corriendo de la casa en busca de un poco de la soledad que tanto odio.

Hace un día espléndido. Remonto el curso del río hasta un lugar cómodo para bañarme. Escojo un árbol grande para esconder mi mochila con la ropa, después salto al agua con un grito de diversión.

- ¡Fría! – chillo, al salir a la superficie.

Más que fría, está helada, lo suficiente para despejarme la mente. Nadar solo es aburrido, así que uso el Kage Bunshin y organizo una batalla acuática con mis replicas. Juego durante un buen rato, hasta la extenuación. El solecito invita a tumbarse sobre la hierba, sólo un poco, para reponer la falta de sueño...

- ¡Naruto no baka! -.

Entre el susto y el golpe en la cabeza casi me muero. Sakura-chan en modo agresivo da auténtico pavor.

- Sakura-chaaaan – protesto - ¿Por qué me pegas? -.

- Porque llevas desaparecido todo el día, atolondrado -.

La posición del sol indica que la hora de comer pasó hace bastante, pues sí que necesitaba descanso.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención, me tumbé a secarme y me dormí – sonrío en un intento de evitar un nuevo puñetazo de la pelirrosa – Gracias por salir a buscarme -.

- De nada... -.

Subo al árbol a por mis cosas; menos mal que no me quité la ropa interior o Sakura-chan me habría puesto en órbita por exhibicionista.

- ... aunque la idea fue de Sasuke-kun, yo ni me di cuenta de la hora que era hablando con él -.

Mi estómago decide ponerse a comprobar en cuantos nudos puede retorcerse. Agarro con fuerza mi mochila y salto a tierra.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke? -.

- Sí, dijo que no dormiste mucho y que con tu facilidad para echarte siestas lo más probable es que te devorase un oso o algo – explica ella con sonrisa divertida.

- Seguro que lo que ocurre es que echa en falta a su criado – gruño.

- No digas eso, Sasuke-kun se hirió ayudándote en combate, lo menos que puedes hacer es atenderle -.

- Deberías ocuparte tú¿no te gustaría? -.

- Es lo que he hecho en tu ausencia, baka, pero hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer, como dormir en la misma habitación para atenderle por la noche o acompañarle al baño -.

Esto último lo dice con un lindo sonrojo que me hace reír, ella también se ríe avergonzada.

Es agradable regresar dando un paseo con Sakura-chan, está de buen humor por haber pasado mucho tiempo con Sasuke, aunque también es verdad que cada día se porta mejor conmigo; si no tuviera esa obsesión con el Uchiha creído quizás yo podría llegar a gustarle.

- Tadaima – canturrea Sakura-chan al entrar en la casa.

- Okaeri – nos saluda la madre de Inari.

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunto.

- En el puente, a todo el mundo le ha entrado fiebre laboral y tu maestro dijo que prefería vigilar por si aparecía algún vengativo hombre de Gatoh; no llegarán hasta la hora de la cena -.

- Yo puedo ayudar con la comida - se ofrece al momento Sakura-chan. – Y tú – me mira amenazadora – deberías subir y disculparte con Sasuke-kun -.

- ¡Qué, ni de coña yo... -.

- NARUTO -.

- Ya voy, ya voy -.

Subo corriendo las escaleras, cuando a Sakura le sale ese aura roja da más miedo que Kyuubi, sin embargo me detengo ante la puerta de la habitación. Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Acaso tengo miedo de Sasuke¡nunca!. ¿Entonces por qué estoy nervioso?

Abro despacio y localizo al Uchiha sentado junto a la ventana, cómodamente instalado con mi futon a modo de respaldo y una manta cubriéndole hasta la cintura, las vendas asomando por las mangas de su camiseta azul. Gira la cabeza para ver quién ha entrado.

- Veo que Sakura te encontró antes que te comiera un oso -.

No le contesto. Suelto mi mochila en un rincón junto con la chaqueta.

- ¿Necesitas algo, sino bajaré a echar una mano – digo completamente serio.

- Quédate -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Llevo todo el maldito día soportando a Sakura -.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que me quede? -.

- Si bajas, ella sube -.

- No creo, está ayudando con la cena -.

Eso parece dejarle sin argumentos. Baja la mirada, a sus manos crispadas sobre la manta. De verdad quiere que me quede, pero el tío es tan rematadamente orgulloso que jamás lo pediría. Los animalitos desvalidos suelen inspirarme compasión, así que cierro la puerta y cruzo la habitación hasta sentarme de cara al Uchiha, debo ser masoca.

- ¿Contento? – gruño.

- No te habrás enfadado esta mañana¿verdad, usuratonkachi? -.

Sasuke es igual de seco y frío que siempre, aunque capto una ligera ansiedad en su voz.

- ¿Y qué? -.

- Que estaba de mal genio y lo he pagado contigo -.

¿Eso es una disculpa? Supongo que es lo máximo que llegará a decir, palabras como "lo siento" no deben incluirse en el vocabulario del clan Uchiha.

- Haberte dado cabezazos contra la pared -. Yo no pienso ponérselo tan fácil, que sufra un poco.

- No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto, si siempre nos estamos insultando -.

- Es por la forma en que lo dijiste – evito mirarle, avergonzado – Me apartaste como si fuera... basura -.

**O o o O**

Así que Kakashi tenía razón, Naruto estaba molesto por lo de esta mañana; parece que vive en otro mundo, en el Icha Icha por ejemplo, pero se entera de todo. Basura... este dobe... sólo le aparte porque... porque... ¿por qué¡demonios, al final lo de los cabezazos será buena idea.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no pretendía ser desagradable, no más que otras veces, sólo me pasé un poco porque me encontraba raro -.

- Un "lo siento, Naruto" habría sido más fácil de pronunciar que toda esa parrafada -.

Sonríe burlón; el cabello dorado alborotado e iluminado por el sol que se cuela por la ventana, le queda mejor así, sin la bandana, cayéndole algunos mechones sobre los ojos azules, rebelde como él mismo.

Naruto agita una mano ante mis narices para hacerme reaccionar.

- Sasuke, sin duda estás raro, te has quedado medio ido -.

- ¡Para ya, usuratonkachi! -.

Le agarro de la muñeca atacado de los nervios. Error, gran y tremendo error. Cada vez que le toco quiero aproximarme más y más y... Haku no me mató pero creo que sus agujas producen secuelas de algún tipo¡esto no es normal!. Tampoco lo es que Naruto ya no se ría, ni me mire, ni me insulte, ni intente liberarse. No quiero soltarle para que no vuelva a pensar que le odio o lo que sea que piense. Tengo la sensación que todo sucede a cámara lenta. Tiro de su brazo despacio para que se aparte si quiere y porque quiero verle los ojos, pero sigue sin mirarme y deja que le arrastre. Llega un momento en que, para no perder el equilibrio, Naruto apoya su mano del otro lado de mi cuerpo, entonces sí alza la mirada desencadenando remolinos en mi estómago. El tiempo se ha detenido, estoy seguro, porque quiero vencer la distancia que me separa de Naruto y no puedo, pero tampoco apartarle; es él quién acaba moviéndose, tan lentamente, que sólo me doy cuenta de ello cuando descubro su rostro casi pegado al mío. Veo inquietud y una gran incógnita reflejada en sus ojos azules, la misma que deben mostrar lo míos, "¿qué demonios está pasando?".

**O o o O**

N. de A.: Bwahahaha, sí, soy mala, os dejaré unos días con la intriga. Termino los exámenes el día 4, así que poco después actualizaré.

Si os ha gustado dadle al botoncito de ahí abajo, los que me mandaron review lo encontrarán convenientemente contestado en mi Livejournal, la dire en mi profile como siempre. Asias :-


	3. ¿Por qué? II

¿Por qué? II

Así que Kakashi tenía razón, Naruto estaba molesto por lo de esta mañana; parece que vive en otro mundo, en el Icha Icha por ejemplo, pero se entera de todo. Basura... este dobe... sólo le aparte porque... porque... ¡demonios, al final lo de los cabezazos será buena idea.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no pretendía ser desagradable, no más que otras veces, sólo me pasé un poco porque me encontraba raro -.

- Un "lo siento, Naruto" habría sido más fácil de pronunciar que toda esa parrafada -.

Sonríe burlón; el cabello dorado alborotado e iluminado por el sol que se cuela por la ventana, le queda mejor así, sin la bandana, cayéndole algunos mechones sobre los ojos azules, rebelde como él mismo.

Naruto agita una mano ante mis narices para hacerme reaccionar.

- Sasuke, sin duda estás raro, te has quedado medio ido -.

- ¡Para ya, usuratonkachi! -.

Le agarro de la muñeca atacado de los nervios. Error, gran y tremendo error. Cada vez que le toco quiero aproximarme más y más y... Haku no me mató pero creo que sus agujas producen secuelas de algún tipo, ¡esto no es normal!. Tampoco lo es que Naruto ya no se ría, ni me mire, ni me insulte, ni intente liberarse. No quiero soltarle para que no vuelva a pensar que le odio o lo que sea que piense. Tengo la sensación que todo sucede a cámara lenta. Tiro de su brazo despacio para que se aparte si quiere y porque quiero verle los ojos, pero sigue sin mirarme y deja que le arrastre. Llega un momento en que, para no perder el equilibrio, Naruto apoya su mano del otro lado de mi cuerpo, entonces sí alza la mirada desencadenando remolinos en mi estómago. El tiempo se ha detenido, estoy seguro, porque quiero vencer la distancia que me separa de Naruto y no puedo, pero tampoco apartarle; es él quién acaba moviéndose, tan lentamente, que sólo me doy cuenta de ello cuando descubro su rostro casi pegado al mío. Veo inquietud y una gran incógnita reflejada en sus ojos azules, la misma que deben mostrar lo míos, "¿qué demonios está pasando?".

- ¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto! -.

La pequeña burbuja espacio temporal que hemos creado a nuestro alrededor estalla con la voz de Sakura. Naruto retrocede hasta encontrarse a sus buenos dos metros de mí, con una cara de espanto y desconcierto tan cómica que no puedo evitar concederme una breve sonrisa antes que la pelirrosa entre en la habitación.

- Chicos, la cena está lista y ya han llegado los demás, Kakashi sensei dice que Sasuke-kun se encuentra mejor y debería bajar; ayúdale a moverse, Naruto -.

- ¿¡Qué, ¿¡yo? -.

- ¡Sí y no vocees, ¡yo no puedo bajarle por las escaleras, zopenco! -.

- Pero... Sakura-chaaaan... -.

Reprime la risa, reprime la risa... tengo que repetirlo como un tantra para no estallar en carcajadas por culpa de esos dos y de la pequeña crisis psicológica que estoy padeciendo.

- Ni peros ni nada, le prometiste a Kakashi sensei que le cuidarías y vas cumplirlo -.

De repente, Naruto encuentra fascinantes sus pies, eso o intenta disimular el creciente sonrojo que se apropia de su cara cual ejercito invasor.

- Vale, ya le ayudo -.

- Perfecto -. Sakura me sonríe a mí – He preparado algunos onigiri de los que te gustan, Sasuke-kun -.

- Gracias, Sakura -.

Ella se muestra encantada y sale con un trotecillo alegre de la habitación.

- Eh, usuratonkachi, ¿iremos a cenar hoy o prefieres seguir ahí sentado convertido en un tomate? -.

- Deja de llamarme así, SASUKE-TEME, ¡y no soy un tomate! -.

- Si prefieres cereza también sirve -.

- ¡Argh, eres insoportable -.

- Al menos no berreo como cierto imbécil -.

- No berreo, grito, y es porque me sacas de mis casillas, Uchiha creído -.

Me río, apenas durante un instante, lo justo para traumatizar aún más a Naruto. Su gesto de sorpresa no tiene precio, ¿dónde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas?

- Sasuke, dime que no sufro de alucinaciones, ¿te has reído? -.

- Sí -. ¿Acaso es tan increíble?

- ¿Te encuentras mal, ¿quieres que avise a Kakashi sensei? -.

- No digas sandeces, dobe, me puedo reír como cualquiera – protesto, ligeramente avergonzado.

- No, tú no te ríes, tu repertorio se limita a sonrisa de autosuficiencia A: soy Uchiha Sasuke, adoradme; sonrisa agresiva B: voy a patearte el culo; o la rara sonrisa C: eso es gracioso, pero si me río romperé mi bonita cara -.

Ahora el que está rojo como un pimiento soy yo, ¿desde cuando este baka se dedica a clasificar mis sonrisas? Los gritos de Sakura desde el piso de abajo salvan el incómodo momento.

- Bajemos, o Sakura-chan va a enojarse de verdad – dice Naruto, agachándose para que pueda subir a caballito en su espalda – Al menos puedes ponerte en pie tú solito, ¿no? -.

- Claro que sí, baka, no soy tan inútil como tú -.

Odio no poder valerme por mí mismo. Consigo levantarme con algo más de soltura que esta mañana y dejo que el dobe cargue conmigo. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, instantáneamente noto como sus músculos se tensan pero enfila pasillo adelante sin decir nada. ¿Puede estar sufriendo los mismos devaneos mentales que yo? No, es demasiado idiota, aunque "algo" le está pasando; si no hubiera sido por el grito de Sakura...

- Ohayo chicos – saluda alegremente Tazuna – Parece que nuestro joven herido ha mejorado -.

Ni Naruto ni yo contestamos, ¡la casa está llena de gente festejando! Parece que toda la aldea se hubiera embutido en la casa de Tazuna-san.

- Usuratonkachi, déjame al borde del tatami para que pueda sentarme -.

- No soy tu mula de carga, debería soltarte aquí en medio para que te arrastraras, tío borde – reniega el rubio.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, dobe? -.

- Tengo un nombre y no es ninguno de los que tú sueles dirigirme, capullo -.

Sonrío de manera maquiavélica, una idea perversa cruza por mi mente y la pongo en práctica mientras "mi mula de carga" busca un lugar donde deshacerse de mí; acercó mi boca a su oreja y susurro.

- Allí, Naruto -.

**O o o O**

Grandísimo cabrón. Mi cara debe parecer un farolillo rojo a punto de salir ardiendo. Consciente de la cantidad de gente que nos rodea, le llevo a donde me ha indicado y huyo por la izquierda aprovechando la reaparición de Sakura-chan. ¡Mwahaha, que la soporte un rato, así sufrirá tortura que es lo que se merece por ser tan, tan, tan... (visión de profundos e idiotizantes ojos negros) ¡argh!

Sacudo la cabeza en un intento por aclararme, ni siquiera el refrescante aire nocturno consigue llevarse la sensación que ha desencadenado Sasuke; es como si mi cuerpo hubiera pasado de temperatura normal a bajo cero y a más de 40 en cuestión de un segundo. Abrazo mis piernas, que hace poco apenas conseguían sostenerme, y observo la noche.

¿Qué ha ocurrido en la habitación antes que Sakura-chan gritase? Recuerdo estar insultando al baka de Sasuke y, de repente, encontrarme casi encima suyo. Él todavía tiene la excusa del trauma post muerte-resurrección, pero ¿y yo qué? ¿Por qué me he acercado a él de esa manera? Socorro, que alguien me ayude, no entiendo nada...

- ¿Naruto? -.

Alzo la cabeza para encontrar a Kakashi sensei asomado por la puerta corredera, el griterío de la fiesta le rodea igual que la luz del interior.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -.

- No, nada –.

Hago mi mejor intento por sonreír pero debo fracasar estrepitosamente, ya que viene a sentarse a mi lado.

- No pareces tú, Naruto – comenta con suavidad – De lo contrario, estarías ahí dentro devorando comida, montando alboroto y discutiendo con Sasuke -.

Su nombre. Sé que Kakashi me ha visto fruncir el ceño, lo sé porque su ojo tiene ese brillo particular cuando algo le interesa.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Sasuke? -.

- ¡Nooo! – exclamo aterrado; maldita bocaza la mía.

- Pues ese "no" suena a "sí" -.

- Hmpf -.

- ¿Es por lo de esta mañana? -.

- ¿Nani? –. Flipo en colores, va a ser que Kakashi sensei sí que puede usar el Sharingan para leer la mente y el pasado y el futuro de la gente, ¿será "ovnipresente", o como se diga eso? ¿nos habrá visto antes a través de las tablas del techo? Me da vueltas todo y acabo echado de espaldas respirando como si hubiera ido corriendo a Konoha y vuelto.

- Oi, tranquilo Naruto, debe ser serio para que estés hiperventilando -.

- ¿Hiper qué? -.

El jounnin parece sinceramente divertido con todo esto.

- A ver, ¿qué ha pasado? -.

- Naaaaaadaaaaaa -.

- Naruto –. Su voz suena a amenaza y no quiero ver a Kakashi cabreado otra vez, no, no, no, ya tuve bastante con lo de los cascabeles que casi me lo hago encima.

- No nos hemos peleado, si es eso lo que te preocupa, sensei... es sólo que... – frunzo el ceño incapaz de poner en palabras mi desbarajuste emocional – Es incómodo -.

- ¿Incómodo? -.

- Salvó mi vida a costa de la suya -.

- Aaaah, ¿por eso cuando has salido parecías un rábano con insolación? -. (N de A:_Tuve que usarlo Kanari XD_)

Emito un grito de protesta y amenazo con denunciarle a Hokage por meter la nariz donde nadie le llama.

- Me voy a dormir – decido cuando mi maestro lo único que hace es reírse de mí, sí, lo sé aunque lleve esa puñetera máscara.

- Huir no soluciona los problemas, Naruto, creí que ya lo habías aprendido -.

- Esto es distinto, no es un combate – replico ofuscado.

- No, no lo es -. Kakashi se levanta y mira al cielo un momento – Mañana os llevaré a visitar las tumbas de Haku y Zabuza. A Sasuke le hará bien andar para desentumecer los músculos -.

Murmuro un sonido de afirmación y subo a mi habitación en un par de saltos por el tejado. Haku y Zabuza. ¿Yo... sería capaz de morir por alguien? (Imagen mental de Sasuke) ¡Mierda! ¡Sal ya de mi cabeza! ¡No puedo más!.

Tan distraído voy que me escalabro al entrar por la ventana. ¡Itaiiii!. Había olvidado que los futones estaban ahí. Cojo el mío y lo extiendo en el centro de la habitación; mudo rápidamente mi ropa por el pijama y, con mi gorro de panda, me sumerjo bajo las mantas. La siesta de esta tarde me pasa factura, es decir, me sirve una buena ración de insomnio. Hum, si estuviera en mi casita de Konoha prepararía ramen, eso sí sería genial.

Procuro relajarme. Oigo el alboroto de abajo, las risas. No me importa mucho, estoy acostumbrado a observar y nunca participar. Además, no me siento con fuerzas para estar en presencia de Sasuke.

Alguien camina despacio por el pasillo. Cierro los ojos y me hago el dormido, paso de aguantar a Kakashi otra vez, pero él jamás hace ruido ¿quién entonces...? .La puerta cruje.

- Sakura, estoy bien, sólo quiero dormir – susurra la voz de Sasuke en un tono que denota impaciencia.

- Si te encuentras mal no dudes en avisar, ¿ne, Sasuke-kun? -. Sakura suena entre preocupada y desilusionada – Despierta a Naruto para que te ayude -.

- Hasta mañana -.

- Bye, bye -.

Mantengo la ficción de hallarme en el séptimo sueño. Respiro despacio, profundamente; eso, muy bien, relájate Naruto, que el Uchiha bastardo no se dé cuenta. Escucho los ligeros pasos de Sasuke, como coje su futon y lo desenrolla en algún punto indeterminado entre la ventana y mi espalda. Gruñe en varias ocasiones, seguramente porque sus músculos aún protestan.

- Oi, dobe -.

Ja, yo estoy durmiendo, que te atienda otro.

- Sé que estás despierto -.

No. Estoy dormido. De repente, una patada impacta directamente en mis riñones.

- ¡Sasuke baka! –. Me incorporo con unos severos instintos homicidas, que aumentan ante la sonrisa tipo A del bastardo.

- Ayúdame y podrás seguir fingiendo que duermes – dice, tranquilamente sentado en su futon.

- ¿Qué quieres? -. Mejor acabar esto cuanto antes.

- Necesito algo de ayuda para ponerme el pijama -.

(Naruto encefalograma plano mode on)

- Ni de coña –. Mi boca reacciona al mismo tiempo que mi cerebro.

- No te lo pediría si tuviera otra opción, ¿crees que me resulta divertido depender de otros para chorradas como ésta? -.

- Supongo que no, después de todo eres Sasuke-antes-muerto-que-pedir-ayuda... ah, lo siento, yo no... -. Soy un mete patas crónico.

- Olvídalo, dobe, sólo échame una mano -. No parece haberse enfadado.

Me traslado a su futon y aguardo instrucciones.

- Primero la camiseta – indica con voz neutra.

Como no puede alzar mucho los brazos, le saco primero una manga, luego otra, y lo último la cabeza. Bien, no ha sido difícil.

- Ahora las vendas, usuratonkachi -.

- ¿Nani? -.

- Kakashi dijo que esta noche debía dormir sin vendas, para que los músculos se recuperen con más facilidad -.

- Hmpf -.

Deshago el nudo y voy recogiendo venda. Ahora sí es inevitable tocarle, además tengo que inclinarme para pasar la venda alrededor de su cuerpo, así que opto por colocarme a un lado ya que es poco recomendable acercarme de frente con los precedentes de hace escasas horas. Se mantiene callado, sin mirarme. Piel tremendamente blanca, más a la luz de la luna. Sonrío inconscientemente.

- ¿De qué te ríes? -.

- Ah, no, nada... sólo que es gracioso el contraste de mi piel con la tuya, es como si repelieras la luz del sol -.

- Dobe -.

Le encasqueto el pijama en la cabeza bruscamente, sin desabrochar los botones ni nada. Sasuke termina de bajarlo hasta el cuello, aunque acaba muy despeinado en el proceso. Doy por perdida mi cordura mental.

- Ahora los pantalones -. Se desabrocha el botón y la cremallera.

Gran Hokage, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Seguro que tengo al puñetero Kyuubi en celo o algo así y me afecta al cerebro. Me arrodillo ante Sasuke y agarro el pantalón por la cinturilla para tirar hacia abajo, él se recuesta hacia atrás y alza un momento las caderas para que pueda pasarlo; mis ojos tropiezan con los suyos, ¿estará pensando igual que yo que esta posturita es de lo más erótico festiva?

Termino de quitárselos y busco infructuosamente el pantalón del pijama. Más que nada para ocultar de una maldita vez los boxer blancos, algo más cortos y ajustados de lo que mi actual estado mental tolera.

- No busques, sólo uso camisa -.

- Ah... yo... me voy a dormir -.

- Coloca la manta antes, baka -.

- Te dije que no soy tu criado – exploto, harto de tanto insulto y mangoneo.

Sasuke sonríe con malicia. Le odio, pero acabo por obedecer aunque sólo sea por alejarme de él de una maldita vez. Aprovechando que estoy prácticamente encima, se medio incorpora para alcanzar a rozar mis labios con los suyos y luego envolverse en la manta dejándome con un palmo de narices.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o** O

Observo el mar mientras nos alejamos del País de la Ola. Sakura y Naruto no han dejado de incordiarse mutuamente desde que nos despedimos de Tazuna y su gente. Kakashi lee su libro sin que ello le plantee problemas al andar.

Echo un vistazo rápido a Naruto antes de poner de nuevo mi atención en el paisaje. No parece muy afectado, es más, lleva dos semanas ignorándome por completo, dos semanas en que yo mismo no he dejado de darle vueltas a lo que está sucediendo. Disfruto insultándole, picándole, hasta que no puede soportarlo y responde, entonces se da cuenta de lo que hace y regresa a su mutismo. La tensión entre ambos cada vez es más evidente; Kakashi nos mira como si fuésemos cobayas de un experimento, y Sakura no deja de opinar que estoy muy raro y si no padeceré secuelas por lo de Haku, algo que yo mismo me pregunto cada mañana.

Caminamos la mayor parte del día. Hemos permanecido demasiado tiempo en el País de la Ola, alargando una misión que supuestamente era de rango C. Seguro que Kakashi recibirá una buena bronca por parte de Sandaime por arriesgar nuestras vidas en una misión de rango A, aunque haya resultado realmente útil a la par que peligrosa, gracias a ella por fin puedo usar Sharingan.

Finalmente, cuando la oscuridad de la noche amenaza con tragarnos, acampamos en una zona boscosa relativamente cerca del lugar dónde tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro con Zabuza, la primera vez que pelee junto a Naruto.

Sakura y Naruto recogen algo de leña por los alrededores y enciendo el fuego en un momento usando una versión suave del Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

- Voy a dar una vuelta -.

Dejo de extender mi saco y observo a Naruto y Kakashi.

- Es tarde Naruto, deberías cenar algo y dormir, sino mañana no habrá quien te despierte – aconseja el profesor.

- No tardaré, es sólo que... -. Me dirige una mirada tan rápida que creo haberlo imaginado – Volveré enseguida, Kakashi-sensei -.

Kakashi le deja ir. Me obligo a sentarme y comistrajear un poco en compañía de mi profesor y Sakura, pero mi atención sigue puesta entre los dos árboles por los que ha desaparecido Naruto. ¿Dónde se ha metido ese dobe? Terminamos de cenar y el rubio aún no vuelve.

- Sasuke -.

- ¿Hum? -.

- Ve a buscar a Naruto; si tan inquieto se siente que haga la primera guardia, pero no quiero a nadie de mi equipo pululando en solitario -.

Asiento y salgo disparado hacia la oscuridad. Soy un buen rastreador, pero aún así me cuesta dar con el camino que ha seguido ese baka. Por fin, llego a un pequeño claro, Naruto está sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, mira al cielo y no parece haberse percatado de mi presencia. Me aproximo sigilosamente.

- Usuratonkachi -.

- ¡Uagh! -. Da un salto y queda tendido de espaldas en una posición tan cómica que me hace sonreír burlón - ¡Sasuke-teme, ¿quieres matarme de un susto? -.

- No es mi culpa si eres tan idiota de no sentir cuando alguien se acerca a ti, dobe -.

- Estaba distraído – reniega cual niño que ha sido pillado en una travesura.

- Estabas a punto de dormirte -. Hago un gesto con la cabeza – Vamos, Kakashi dice que vuelvas al campamento -.

- No me apetece -.

- Y yo no pienso estar haciendo de recadero toda la noche, usuratonkachi -.

- Pues regresa y déjame en paz, dile a Kakashi-sensei que no me has encontrado -.

Le miro con cara de "no he fallado una misión en toda mi vida y no empezaré con semejante estupidez".

- Deja de comportarte como un bebé caprichoso – le agarro del brazo y comienzo a tirar para ponerle en pie – Vamos -.

- ¡He dicho que no! -.

Emplea demasiada fuerza para deshacerse de mi presa, más de la que entraba en mis cálculos, resultado: hago uno de los ridículos más grandes de mi vida al perder el equilibrio y acabar muy poco dignamente encima de Naruto.

- ¿Contento? – gruño, mientras él ríe alegremente.

- No en especial, ¡pesas mucho, Sasuke! -. Patalea para recalcar su protesta.

Sin embargo, no consigue engañarme; su actitud despreocupada no es ni la mitad de auténtica que de costumbre, se escuda en ella. Estoy harto. Me giro hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre el rubio, me mira asustado repentinamente consciente de la situación.

- Sasuke, en serio, pesas -.

- ¿Quieres que me aparte? – le susurro al oído, lo que parece desarmarle completamente.

- Sí... -.

Una de mis manos le quita la bandana de la cabeza, permitiendo que mis dedos se deslicen entre los mechones dorados, pálidos a la luz de la luna. Naruto pone una expresión tan desvalida que parece que vaya a matarle en lugar de... de... ¡Oh, demonios! Hazlo de una maldita vez y quitémonos este maldito dolor de cabeza, si sale mal siempre puedo hacer que lo olvide aunque sea a golpes.

Me inclino y poso mi boca sobre la suya. Tiene los labios fríos. Rompo el efímero contacto casi enseguida, aunque siento como si se hubiese abierto un pozo en mi estómago, mezcla de triunfo y miedo. Sí, maldita sea, tengo miedo a equivocarme y que me rechace. Le observo. Se lleva una mano a la boca mientras evita mirarme a los ojos, el ceño levemente fruncido, ligero temblor.

Reconozco que para algunas cosas carezco de paciencia y esperar que Naruto procese un suceso inesperado es una de ellas. Me entran ganas de zarandearle para que reaccione, pero opto por levantarme y darle la espalda.

- Voy al campamento, Kakashi se preguntará dónde estamos – digo con mi voz vacía de emoción.

No hay respuesta. Empiezo a andar, notando como el pozo de mi interior crece amenazando con devorarme, sin embargo dos brazos surgen de la nada y me impiden caer.

- Espera -.

Me agarra del brazo. Miro por encima del hombro para encontrar los brillantes ojos de Naruto antes de sentir su boca en la mía, apenas unos segundos, porque retrocede y me mira parpadeando como si no terminase de creer lo que acaba de hacer.

- Etooo... yo... no es lo que parece -.

- ¿Y qué es entonces, dobe? -. Me burlo en un intento por que ambos volvamos a la normalidad, a los piques de siempre.

- No lo sé – confiesa, alborotándose el pelo con una mano inconscientemente - ¿Y tú? -.

Su pregunta me coge desprevenido. Evito mirarle directamente porque, por el calor de mi cara, sospecho que me estoy sonrojando como una puñetera colegiala.

- Tampoco lo tengo muy claro – murmuro.

- ¿Por qué me has besado entonces? – protesta Naruto.

Alzó la mirada y me convenzo que posiblemente él está más confuso y asustado que yo.

- Porque quería, ¿tú no? -.

- Bueno, eso no... yo... -.

- ¿Acaso lo hago tan mal? – sigo aferrándome al sarcasmo, lo único que parece remotamente normal, mientras vuelvo a acortar la distancia entre ambos.

Naruto observa mi movimiento con una mezcla de aprensión y desafío, aún ahora quiere demostrar que no es un cobarde.

- Ha sido demasiado breve como para... – se calla avergonzado. Sonrío divertido, esa impulsiva sinceridad crónica va a traerle más de un problema.

- ¿Breve, se puede solucionar -.

Inclino despacio la cabeza, dándole la oportunidad de rechazarme, pero me sorprende una vez más levantando el rostro para facilitar el acceso a su boca. Decido tomarme mi tiempo; con pequeños besos, voy probando sus labios. Soy vagamente consciente de los brazos que me rodean de forma insegura la cintura, mientras mis manos se pierden en el cabello rubio y mi lengua en el interior de una cálida boca. El calor se apropia de mi estómago.

La falta de oxígeno nos obliga a separarnos, aunque sus manos siguen agarrando por la espalda mi camiseta y mis brazos se apoyan perezosamente sobre sus hombros, permitiendo que una rebelde mano juegue con su pelo. No decimos nada, una frente apoyada contra la otra.

- Besas fatal – sonríe Naruto.

- No te he oído protestar antes -.

- Porque me gusta que me beses -.

Las mariposas de mi estómago deben estar mutando a buitres o reproduciéndose como conejos.

- Supéralo – le reto, más por disimular mis nervios que por otra cosa.

Me devuelve una mueca zorruna bastante maliciosa, por no decir pervertida. Una de sus manos viaja hasta mi nuca y su boca reclama la mía con el mismo ímpetu que su dueño muestra en cada faceta de su vida. Ignoro como lo hace, sólo que mi mente se nubla y las piernas amenazan con dejar de sostenerme como siga besándome con esa intensidad. A pesar de mí mismo, emito un gemido dejando caer hasta la última de las máscaras tras las que me escudo día a día.

Cuando su beso concluye, percibo en sus ojos azules un extraño brillo rojo; es una mirada posesiva, casi salvaje, que termina por anularme completamente.

- Sasuke -. Su voz en un dulce y peligroso ronroneo - ¿qué te ha parecido? -.

- Hmpf – reniego, ¡antes muerto que reconocer que besa mejor que yo!

Ríe alegremente.

- Regresemos, es tarde – decido, apartándome de su abrazo.

- ¿Ya? -.

Parece un crío al que acaban de quitarle un caramelo, yo no soy un caramelo, es más, odio el dulce. No debería haberle besado, porque ahora vendrán más preguntas, más dudas, más problemas, y yo no necesito eso, tengo que matar a Itachi.

- ¿Quieres explicarle tú a Kakashi dónde hemos estado y haciendo qué? -.

- Va a ser que no – replica, echando a andar a mi lado – Sasuke -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Sigo sin entender muy bien qué ha pasado -.

- No ha pasado nada -. Mejor cortarlo ahora que más adelante.

- ¿Nani? -.

- Ya has oído, olvídalo -.

- No quiero -.

Le dirijo una mirada severa.

- Nuestra vida se complicaría demasiado, tú tienes tus objetivos y yo los míos -.

- ¡Pero me has besado! -.

- ¿Y? -.

- Eres un auténtico baka, Sasuke -.

Me encojo de hombros, que piense lo que quiera.

Una vez en el campamento y tras la charla de Kakashi, nos metemos cada uno en nuestro saco de dormir. Sé que he hecho lo correcto, después de todo, seguramente lo que ha sucedido se deba a la experiencia traumática y pasar demasiado tiempo juntos llevándonos tan mal. Cuando volvamos a la aldea regresará la normalidad... o eso espero.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O **

**N.de A: **Lo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar y realmente el capítulo es un asco ToT. He de reconocer que los personajes se me desmadraban bastante y tardé en conseguir algo que remotamente me pareciese decente. Advierto que tiene continuación, no más de dos capítulos más, también muy breves. Quizás en el último me atreva con el lemon, aunque ni siquiera lo he intentado con parejas hetero porque siempre me salen cosas que considero de telenovela barata.

Gracias por leerme, y gracias por reviewearme. XD

Ja ne!


	4. Funeral

**N. de A.:** Lo primero advertir que esto va a ser lemon a saco, con contenido, pero sexo al fin y al cabo entre dos chicos, es decir YAOI. Si no te gusta, retrocede; si prefieres arriesgarte, adelante.

Segundo: es la primera vez que escribo sexo explicito, además en primera persona y, de extra, de temática homosexual. Así que se agradecerán especialmente los reviews comentando el capi, porque estoy escribiendo otro fic subido de tono y quiero saber si meter sexo explicito o no. Arigato por anticipado.

**Dedicado a mis niñas del Foro DZ Sasunaru XD En honor a los 100 post.**

Funeral

Abro los ojos despacio, reconociendo al instante el techo del hospital. La luz que entra por la ventana indica que la mañana ya está muy avanzada. Salgo de la cama, posando inconscientemente una mano sobre la marca negra de mi cuello. Han conseguido obstruir el Sello Maldito otra vez, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Sacudo la cabeza; he recordado el dolor al liberarlo en mi enfrentamiento contra Gaara.

Me pongo mis ropas negras y en recepción pregunto por mis compañeros. Sakura se recupera en casa de las magulladuras; Naruto se marchó ayer sin que los médicos se dieran cuenta. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, acabó seriamente herido en su combate contra Gaara, no debería ser capaz de moverse en unos días. Decido buscarle.

Nadie en Ichiraku o su casa. Doy una vuelta por la aldea contemplando la destrucción provocada por el ataque de Orochimaru. La gente se muestra desolada, no es raro, la enfermera me ha dicho que el Hokage es uno de los muertos.

Hago un último intento por localizar a Naruto, pasando por su casa antes de irme a la mía a descansar para el funeral de mañana. Llamo y casi enseguida la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un Naruto desaliñado, con leves ojeras y algunos vendajes. Incluso sus ojos parecen opacos.

- ¿Sasuke? – parpadea sorprendido - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

- Bien, me dijeron que te fugaste del hospital -.

- Hmpf, no me gusta ese lugar – musita él - ¿Quieres pasar? -.

Le sigo al interior. La casa está bastante desordenada.

- Perdona el caos, hacía mucho que no pasaba por aquí, con lo del examen, el entrenamiento con Ero-sennin y bueno... ya sabes -. Se remueve el pelo con la mano – Siéntate, traeré algo para beber -.

Ocupo una silla, observando como Naruto prepara té.

- Tienes muchas plantas – comento casi sin darme cuenta.

- Me gustan -. Naruto señala una junto a la ventana – Sandaime me regaló la primera, esa de allí, cuando tenía siete años, dijo que ya era mayor para tener responsabilidades y cuidar una plantita era bueno para desarrollar mi inexistente paciencia; además, pronto aprendí que las plantas no te juzgan, ni te miran mal... -. Deja encima de la mesa dos vasos de humeante té con expresión triste, resulta raro verle tan apagado, como si una nube hubiera cubierto el sol – Siento no poder acompañarlo con algo de comida -.

- No importa -.

Bebemos en silencio.

- ¿Sabes que Sandaime ha muerto? – pregunta él, repentinamente.

- Me lo dijeron en el hospital -. Le miro y aún no entiendo cómo puede desear ser Hokage, es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

- El funeral es mañana -. Da un trago al té y se recuesta en la silla con la mirada posada en el vacío.

- Lo sé... ¿qué ocurre? -.

- He vuelto a perder a una persona importante – suspira Naruto - ¿Tú no te pones triste cuando muere alguien? -.

- No tenía tanta confianza con Hokage como tú -.

El dobe esboza una tenue sonrisa y vuelve a sorprenderme.

- Mientes – me apunta acusador con el dedo – Siempre se preocupó de los que no teníamos familia -.

Varios recuerdos cruzan mi mente, pero hay uno que permanece sin querer desaparecer: blanca túnica, un anciano rostro, y un refugio en la forma de un abrazo que me aparta de la sangre seca que mancha el suelo de mi casa.

- ¿Lo ves ahora? -.

Asiento con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

- Por eso quiero ser Hokage – continúa Naruto – Aunque se burlen de mi sueño o por muy difícil que sea -.

Le miro. Hay una determinación tan profunda en sus ojos que resultaría imposible burlarse de él. Creo que por fin puedo comprenderlo; no es sólo la necesidad de ser reconocido y valorado lo que le impulsa a seguir adelante, sino también el sincero deseo de proteger a la gente. Es envidiable... estúpido, pero envidiable.

- ¿Acaso quieres morir por desconocidos que te desprecian? -.

- Mira que puedes ser desagradable, Sasuke-teme -. Me saca la lengua – Protegiendo la aldea protejo a los que son importantes para mí, como Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, a t... -.

Baja la cabeza, como si su vaso fuese lo más interesante del universo. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Han pasado tantas cosas, pero creo que él tampoco ha olvidado el País de la Ola.

Agarro un cartón de leche vacío y lo tiro contra la cabeza rubia.

- ¡Animal! – protesta, contraatacando al instante con unos bóxer colgados de su silla.

- ¡Argh, ¿quieres matarme del asco, usuratonkachi? – me levanto para esquivarlos, haciendo caer mi silla, y le lanzo una zapatilla que le acierta en un hombro.

- ¡Banzai! – grita Naruto, arrojándose sobre mí. Por supuesto, acaba de desencadenarse una batalla campal en el salón, aunque la risa de mi adversario y algunas de mis estúpidas amenazas le restan seriedad.

El Sello Maldito me pasa factura, obligándome a ser el primero en capitular; sin embargo, Naruto no parece haber peleado a muerte el día anterior contra un monstruo, rebosa energía, así consigue tumbarme boca arriba con mis brazos a la espalda, inmovilizados por mi propio peso y el de Naruto.

- Gané, te gané, Sasuke-teme -.

- Te recuerdo que he salido hace unas horas del hospital, no todos nos recuperamos tan rápido como tú, usuratonkachi -.

- Excusas, excusas – sacude la cabeza – No he usado el Kage Bunshin como en nuestra primera pelea -.

- Da igual, ahora suéltame -.

- Ni hablar -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Eres un borde, hasta que no digas "por favor" yo de aquí no me apeo, aunque se te gangrenen los brazos y... -.

- Naruto... -.

- ¿Hum? -.

- ¡¡¡Levanta o te mato! -.

Me debato con violencia pero el dobe no tiene problema en sujetarme, aunque a tal fin prácticamente se tumbe sobre mí en una posición problemática para mis hormonas. Casi hubiera sido mejor decir por favor. Tiene el cabello revuelto por la pelea, la respiración agitada contra mi rostro, soy perfectamente consciente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo en contacto con el mío.

- Dobe -.

El insulto de Sasuke se desvanece en un susurro que acaricia mis labios y, antes de saber lo que hago, sigo ese suspiro hasta que mis labios rozan los suyos. Me aparto espantado, quedando sentado, con las piernas dobladas de mi adversario a modo de respaldo. De repente, me siento bastante nervioso y no sé muy bien qué debo hacer; seguro que se ha enfadado, me llamará idiota y se irá sin más.

Al no ejercer fuerza, Sasuke libera sus brazos pero los deja tranquilamente echados sobre el suelo; no hace nada, sólo me mira como si esperase algo. ¿El qué? No entiendo a Sasuke.

Frunce el ceño. Mala señal. Eso es que se impacienta. ¡Pero es que no sé qué pretende que haga! Nos estábamos peleando como siempre, y ahora esto. Evito sus ojos, en un intento por aclararme. Vuelvo a mirarle y le encuentro con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa. En serio, no le entiendo.

- ¿Sasuke? -.

Sigue inmóvil, el cabello oscuro cayendo suave sobre la frente.

- ¿Te has enfadado? -.

No contesta, pero la pequeña sonrisa basta para tranquilizar mis nervios. Me echo un poco hacia delante y rozo los mechones negros con los dedos. Se me ocurre una pequeña travesura. Dejo que mi mano se deslice del pelo a la frente, la nariz, la mejilla, el cuello.

- Na... -.

- No, si te mueves o hablas se acabó el juego – le ordeno con aire divertido.

- Hum -. Me mira con curiosidad un instante, antes de obedecer y cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Ya no sonríe. Nunca le he visto tan relajado, su rostro se vuelve mucho más infantil, supongo que por eso va siempre a todos lados con esa cara de mala leche, sino nadie le tomaría en serio. Dudo un instante antes de volver a acercarme a su rostro, no quiero que haga lo mismo que cuando regresábamos del País de la Ola, no quiero besarle y que diga que no ha sido nada, que lo olvide, porque no puedo y sé que él tampoco. Mis labios se posan en su frente, la mejilla, la comisura de su boca, el cuello; siento a Sasuke tensarse bajo mi contacto, su desilusión al no detenerme sobre sus labios y el estremecimiento al perderme en probar hasta el último rincón de su cuello.

- Naruto -.

Me ha matado. ¡No puede decir mi nombre de esa manera tan sexy y quedarse tan feliz! No quiero que lo repita y la única forma de callarle que se me ocurre es tapando su boca con la mía. Casi al instante nuestras lenguas se enredan desencadenando burbujitas en mi estómago; una mano en mi nuca me obliga a profundizar más el beso, es un gesto posesivo, exigente. Emito un gemido de sorpresa al sentir otra mano sobre mi trasero.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – protesto, apartándome a la fuerza.

Él ríe, yo me cabreo.

- ¡No te burles, Sasuke-teme! -.

- Es inevitable, te ves muy gracioso completamente rojo y desgreñado -.

- Hmpf, también parece inevitable que seas un capullo -.

- Repite eso – sisea, al tiempo que se sienta haciéndome resbalar hasta su regazo.

Juro que lo intento, quiero insultarle, tengo como un centenar de burradas luchando por saltarle a la esa cara de niñato creído, pero mi cerebro parece más interesado en registrar la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, lo atractivos que parecen sus labios desde tan cerca y la existencia de algo bajo los pantalones del Uchiha.

- ¿Decías? – ronronea, acariciando mi oreja con su aliento. Odio que haga eso, es un maldito manipulador.

- Capullo – suspiro, apoyando la frente sobre su hombro y atrapando su cintura con los brazos.

Siento pequeños mordiscos y besos en el cuello, mientras unas manos acarician mi pelo, espalda, hasta deslizarse por debajo de mi camiseta; gruñe algo molesto por las vendas que cubren parcialmente mi torso. Hay algo que tengo claro, le encanta sobarme.

- Sasuke, vas a desgastarme -.

- ¿Acaso te molesta? -.

- Me molesta no saber cómo demonios se quita tu ropa para hacer lo mismo -.

- Es elástica, ¿ves? – tira de la tela que se estira con facilidad.

Risa maliciosa por mi parte.

- ¿Qué? – refunfuña.

- Que sólo al pervertido de Kakashi-sensei se le podría ocurrir darte ese tipo de ropa, bwahahaha! -.

Sasuke se sonroja de manera escandalosa y me aparta para ponerse en pie, malhumorado. Ja, creo que voy a tomarme la revancha por lo de antes.

- Espero que no pretendas irte de mi casa -.

- Yo hago lo que me da la gana, usuratonkachi -.

- Lo digo porque la gente va a dejar de preguntarse por qué te llaman el prodigio Uchiha – señalo descaradamente su entrepierna, mientras él adquiere un tono tan rojo que parece haya sufrido una insolación.

- Tú andas igual, así que no te burles -.

- Encima que te salvo de hacer el ridículo me echas la bronca -. Me levanto y abrazo a Sasuke, aunque el gesto pierde toda su inocencia cuando una de mis manos se posa sobre su más que clara excitación – Habría que hacer algo para solucionar esto, ¿ne? -.

- ¿Qué... qué tenías pensado? – jadea ante el contacto.

- Ven, el suelo es demasiado incómodo -.

Le llevo de la mano hasta mi habitación. También está desordenada, con pergaminos, ropa y paquetes de ramen vacíos regados por el suelo.

- Parece como si Kyuubi hubiera pasado por aquí -.

El comentario de Sasuke casi me mata del susto, no puedo evitar una risilla nerviosa.

- No lo sabes tú bien –. Mi respuesta le deja un poco confundido.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunta, procurando mirarme a mí y no a la cama.

- Pues, no lo tengo muy claro, pero podríamos ir improvisando – sonrío y me subo de rodillas a la cama – En el comedor no tuvimos muchos problemas -.

Después de dudar unos instantes – ¿por qué Sasuke siempre tiene que darle tantas vueltas a las cosas? Un día se le fundirá el cerebro por pensar tanto – acaba sentándose junto a mí. Me besa muy despacio, como si fuese un helado que se quiere saborear con toda la calma del mundo y, no sé por qué, pero es el mejor beso de todos los que me ha dado.

- Alza los brazos – murmura.

No es una orden, sino una petición. Obedezco y me quita la camiseta, rozando la mayor cantidad de piel que puede en el proceso.

- Yo también quiero -.

Agarro el cuello de su traje de combate y estiro para poder bajarlo hasta su cintura con un poco de ayuda de Sasuke. Sin embargo, no contento con eso, suelto una carcajada revoltosa y empujo a Sasuke para tumbarle y terminar de quitárselo.

- ¡Eh! – protesta, intentando resistirse - ¡Suelta, baka, no hagas eso! -.

- ¿Seguro? -.

- Te he dicho que pa... aaah! -.

Algo inseguro, agarro su erección por encima de la ropa interior y empiezo a acariciarla. Observo la expresión arrebolada de Sasuke; los ojos encendidos, su boca entre abierta por los jadeos, sus manos estrujando las sábanas, su cuerpo semi desnudo; es la visión más espléndida y excitante imaginable, y mi propio cuerpo empieza a responder a ella. Aparto la ropa y le masturbo con más fuerza perdida la vergüenza inicial, sus jadeos se convierten en gemidos.

- Sigue... más... Naruto... -.

No me puedo creer el control absoluto que ahora mismo poseo sobre Sasuke, es tremendamente excitante someter de semejante manera al tan admirado heredero del clan Uchiha, el mismo que me insulta y menosprecia. La mano de Sasuke se posa sobre la mía marcándome un ritmo más apresurado e intenso, hasta que noto como se pone completamente rígido y un líquido espeso se derrama por mi mano. Cojo una de las camisetas sucias del suelo y me limpio, mientras contemplo a Sasuke, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

- ¿Has hecho esto antes? – pregunta sin moverse.

- No a otro chico, si te refieres a eso – contesto, algo abochornado - ¿Lo he hecho mal? -.

Él se incorpora y me besa con su característica sonrisa socarrona.

- Me ha gustado – afirma – Y más con esa expresión de inocentón pervertido que tenías -.

- Eres un salido, Sasuke -.

- Igual que tú -. Termina de sacarse la ropa interior hasta quedar completamente desnudo - ¿Qué miras? -.

- Ahm, ¿nada? -. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que miro el pedazo de cuerpazo que tiene? Me tomaría el pelo como siempre, aunque creo que ya se imagina la respuesta correcta.

Esboza su habitual sonrisa de superioridad y me tumba de un ligero empujón en el pecho.

- ¿Qué...? -.

- Ahora te toca a ti – dice en plan depredador.

Me quita los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, yo estoy demasiado sorprendido como para resistirme, y se queda mirándome hasta que consigue avergonzarme de verdad. Seguro que se burlará porque no soy atractivo, nunca he sido nadie a ojos de las chicas a diferencia de Sasuke.

- ¿Quién diría que bajo ese horrible chándal naranja encontraría algo así? -.

- Si vas a reírte al menos hazlo claramente -.

- ¿Reírme? – arquea una ceja – Supongo que eres tan baka que eres incapaz de reconocer un elogio -.

Parpadeo alucinado.

- Me encanta tu cuerpo -.

Eso ha sonado terriblemente a "voy a devorarte", pero no me preocupa, estoy demasiado feliz por resultarle atractivo. Mi línea de pensamiento se interrumpe de golpe, cuando la mano de Sasuke se apropia de mi miembro para masturbarlo. Al principio parece pasarle lo que a mí, se mueve de manera insegura, hasta que mis jadeos, y supongo que la expresión de mi cara, le indican que lleva buen camino. Todo mi universo queda reducido al calor y cosquilleo que se extienden por mi cuerpo partiendo desde mi entrepierna, cada vez más y más intenso. La excitación es tan arrolladora que casi duele. La mano acelera sus movimientos y los hace más bruscos, arrancándome gemidos y suplicas.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo al sentir contraerse mis músculos y como mi cuerpo se estremece en un espasmo de placer.

Permanezco inmóvil, recordando lo que es respirar. Siento a Sasuke tumbarse a mi lado y acariciar mi cabello.

- Esto es mejor que el ramen -.

Me echo a reír ante el comentario de Naruto, sólo él haría semejante comparación. Me da un codazo.

- Auch, dobe – le doy un pequeño topetazo en la cabeza.

- Has empezado tú –.

Se abraza a mí, quedando nuestros cuerpos completamente pegados y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Yo no pretendía que ocurriera todo esto cuando vine a su casa, sólo quería verle. Parece que, después de todo, no he podido apartarle, ni con nuestras constantes disputas, la rivalidad, o el amor platónico que para él representa Sakura. Naruto siempre ha estado ahí y siempre lo estará, con sus radiantes sonrisas, sus disparatadas ocurrencias, su olor a ramen y aire libre; haciéndose más y más fuerte, tocando el corazón de todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, mientras yo me quedo atrás hundido en la oscuridad... Itachi...

- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Estás temblando -.

Naruto alcanza la sábana y manta para cubrirnos a los dos, después se hace un ovillo contra mi cuerpo.

- Mejor, ¿ne? -.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto, saliendo de mi aletargamiento.

- Casi las diez – dice Naruto, tras echar un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda.

- Es tarde, debería irme -.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas? -. Frunce el levemente el ceño – Sólo si quieres, claro, pero es tarde y hace mal tiempo, aunque de cena sólo puedo ofrecerte ramen, lo único que no ha muerto en mi despensa -. Clava en mí esos brillantes ojos azules – No quiero estar solo, hoy no, por favor -.

"No quiero estar solo". Le abrazo y beso su cabello rubio.

- Supongo que comer ramen por una vez no me sentará mal -.

- ¡Yaiiii! -. Me salta encima para besarme hasta que casi me asfixia.

- ¡Para ya, usuratonkachi, que resultas más pegajoso que Sakura! -.

- No te metas con ella, encima que es tan simpática contigo -.

Naruto sale de la cama y se despereza. Sin que se dé cuenta, me recreo en contemplar su cuerpo bronceado, los músculos más esbeltos que los míos y, algo más prosaico, su trasero. Naruto es hermoso a la manera en que lo son los animales del bosque: indomable, espontáneo y, a su manera, enigmático. El espectáculo concluye cuando se enfunda una camiseta y unos bóxer.

- Si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa, para que estés más cómodo – ofrece con una gran sonrisa.

- Una camiseta bastará y nada de colores horteras, te lo advierto -.

- Supongo que tendré algo lo suficientemente oscuro – suspira rebuscando en los cajones – Toma esto -.

Atrapo al vuelo una camiseta negra con espiral roja.

- Ahora a cenar -.

Naruto enciende el hornillo y pone a hervir agua tarareando una cancioncilla. Coloco la silla que había tirado antes de la pelea y tomo asiento, sonriendo por la actitud tan infantil de mi compañero.

- Tus camisetas suelen tener el dibujo de la espiral – comento mientras aguardo la cena.

- Lo sé -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Bueno, creo que está de alguna forma relacionado con mi familia, aunque no estoy seguro porque no conservo ningún recuerdo de ellos y nadie me ha explicado qué les ocurrió, supongo que serían de los que murieron por el Kyuubi – responde Naruto con voz neutra – Mi nombre significa "remolino" y la verdad es que me comporto muchas veces como uno, así que no es raro que se convierta en algo así como mi emblema – ríe – Además necesitaré uno cuando me convierta en Hokage, quedará genial con la túnica blanca -.

Hokage. Siempre me pareció ridícula la aspiración de Naruto, un infantil sueño absurdo, pero a fuerza de pura obstinación y entrenamiento el Uzumaki estaba demostrando a todos que podría llegar a conseguirlo. Cada vez que recuerdo el combate contra Gaara no puedo evitar la rabia y los celos, ¿cuándo se había hecho tan fuerte y decidido aquel niño cobarde y torpe?

- Listo -.

Un tazón de humeante ramen aparece ante mis ojos acompañado de la alegre expresión de Naruto. Un tenue calor que nada tiene que ver con el ramen se apropia de mi interior ¿Cuándo consiguió este baka colarse en mi corazón?

- Piensas demasiado – me acusa entre sorbo y sorbo – Se te fundirá el cerebro, Sasuke-teme -.

- Lo dice uno que no tiene cerebro para fundir -.

Él se limita a sonreír y seguir comiendo. Me desquicia.

- Si quieres puedes ducharte primero – dice Naruto, una vez terminamos la cena que no estaba tan mal como temía – Hay toallas limpias junto a la ducha... sí, no me mires así, no soy tan cerdo como te piensas, y que sepas que no se me da nada mal hacer la colada. Yo voy a regar un poco las plantas, grita si quieres algo -.

- De acuerdo -.

El baño es pequeñito. Nota mental: invitar a Naruto al jacuzzi de casa. No tardo mucho y, después de avisar que he salido, me voy al dormitorio. Apago las luces, dejando sólo la claridad que entra por la ventana, y me tumbo en la cama a esperar a mi anfitrión. Fuera llueve y ocasionales relámpagos surcan el cielo. Un fogonazo especialmente fuerte y todas las luces de la calle desaparecen.

- No te preocupes por la luz – oigo al otro lado de la pared – En esta parte de la aldea no es raro que se vaya cuando hace mal tiempo -.

No puedo evitar imaginarme a un niño rubio escondido bajo la colcha, solo y aterrado una noche de tormenta.

- ¿Te asustan las tormentas, usuratonkachi? –.

- Ya no – la respuesta suena justo a mi lado sobresaltándome; la cama se mueve al sentarse Naruto – Encógete un poco o no cabremos los dos -.

Me pongo de lado. La cama es tan estrecha que, aún estando ambos tumbados de costado, es inevitable rozarse. Es bastante ridículo que después de lo que hemos hecho antes, ahora vaya a entrarnos vergüenza por compartir la cama.

- ¿Por qué no te acercas? – pregunto.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? -.

- No empecemos con los diálogos de besugos que te conozco, dobe -.

- Pues tú deja ya los insultos -.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -.

- ... -.

- Naruto – gruño.

- Quería preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que te enfades, sólo eso -.

- Entonces pregunta -.

- Ahm, ¿puedo tocarte? -.

Que alguien que te gusta haga semejante pregunta normalmente resulta incitante, pero que esa persona sea tu compañero de equipo con el que te has enrollado (y alguna que otra cosa más) hace poco más de una hora, puede acabar con la cordura de uno: yo mismo.

- ¿Sasuke, te has enfadado? -.

- No me he enfadado, me has sorprendido, eso es todo -.

- Vale, pero ¿me dejas tocarte? -.

Sonrío en la oscuridad. Extiendo la mano hasta topar con un hombro vendado, bajo por el brazo y agarro la muñeca para tirar de ella y posar la mano de Naruto sobre mi pecho.

- Haz lo que quieras -.

La mano sufre un ligero tic nervioso antes de decidirse a explorar. Pecho, cintura, cuando quiere alcanzar la espalda su cuerpo se aproxima al mío hasta que siento su cabello rozando mi rostro. Respondo a sus caricias con otras, resiguiendo la figura que no puedo ver. Naruto se coloca sobre mí, confirmando así que está tan desnudo como yo a excepción de los vendajes, besando mi boca, saboreando cada rincón.

- Me encanta que sepas a ramen –. En su voz reverbera una sonrisa – Me encanta tenerte sólo para mí -.

Eso basta para hacerme perder el escaso control que me queda. Enredo mi mano en sus cabellos y procedo a besar y morder su cuello, se estremece soltando un ligero gemido. Sus movimientos, el roce de su piel contra la mía, los pequeños sonidos de placer que emite cuando localizo algún punto sensible, su risa traviesa al conseguir que me estremezca bajo sus manos y su boca; todo ello se concentra hasta excitarme de tal forma que me siento mareado, más cuando algo cálido y húmedo se apropia de mi miembro.

- ¡Na-naruto! -.

Me arqueo sorprendido. ¿Cuándo se ha deslizado allí abajo? ¿Cuándo ha aprendido a hacer _eso_?

- ¡Ah! -.

Agarro las sábanas al sentir como Naruto alterna mordiscos con las succiones. Ahora mismo podría ordenarme cualquier cosa y la haría, odio sentirme sometido de esta manera, pero también prefiero morir a que se detenga.

- ¡Sigue o te mato! – jadeo.

- Hum, no sé... ¿y si no me apetece? -.

Bajo la mirada. La luz de la calle ha regresado, dejando que vea una mueca maliciosa y unos brillantes ojos que se me antojan los de un felino en la penumbra.

- Sigue -.

- Sólo si prometes hacer lo que yo diga -.

- ¡Serás... ah! -. Como se dice vulgarmente, me tiene cogido por los huevos, pero esta vez es literal... y resulta estimulante por no decir enloquecedor – Lo que quieras -.

- ¿Obedecerás? -.

- Sí, demonios, pero continúa antes que... aaah! -.

Los movimientos se vuelven más rápidos y rudos hasta que mi mente se nubla por el fogonazo de placer.

- Sasuke – canturrea Naruto.

- ¿Hum? -. Mi cerebro aún anda perezoso.

- Quiero probar _algo_ que leí en uno de los pergaminos de Ero-sennin -.

- ¿Qué exactamente? -.

- Prometiste obedecerme -.

Esto me da muy mala espina.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? -.

- Relájate -.

Se medio tumba sobre mí, besando mi boca, el cuello; sé que intenta distraerme y lo consigue bastante bien. Una de sus manos se desliza entre mis piernas, sólo que no va donde yo creía sino un poco más allá, hasta mi trasero donde un dedo penetra dando al traste con mi "relax".

- Naruto – amenazo.

Estático de repente, clava sus ojos en los míos.

- Relájate – repite, al tiempo que vuelve a besarme intensamente – Déjame seguir, por las veces que me has protegido, por las que te protegido yo, por... por... -.

¡Oh, maldita sea, ya no sé ni lo que digo! La mirada de Sasuke siempre me desconcentra. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Soy un baka, claro que sé porque es difícil, porque siento que para Sasuke todo esto no es más que una diversión, quizás un capricho, quizás experimentar, no sé, sin embargo yo lo siento como algo más profundo. Le odiaba y le envidiaba por ser siempre el número uno y el centro de atención de todo el mundo; y, ahora, el gran heredero Uchiha está en mi cama y yo estoy confundido, sí, confundido y feliz, porque ya no sólo "me mira" sino que "me ve".

- Usuratonkachi – murmura acariciando mi rostro, besando mis labios, abriendo las piernas – Ve despacio -.

Le contemplo incrédulo durante unos instantes. Él sonríe con malicia ante mi estupor.

- Muy despacio – sonrío.

Busco una postura cómoda en el pequeño colchón para poner en práctica mi idea. Arrodillándome a un lado de Sasuke, vuelvo a tomar su miembro con la boca mientras una de mis manos vuelve a su trasero. Tal y como he prometido me muevo lentamente, lamiendo y succionando, dejando que parte de la saliva resbale hasta su entrada lubricando y permitiendo el acceso de un segundo dedo. Sasuke se tensa cuando empiezo a hacer pequeñas rotaciones.

- ¿Te hago daño? -.

- Es una sensación rara – jadea – No del todo desagradable -.

- No quiero hacerte daño, avisa si... -.

- Dobe, no voy a romperme... ahg! -.

Aprovechando su distracción introduzco un tercer dedo cortando su bronca. Se agarra a la cabecera de la cama y a mi brazo, todo su cuerpo agitándose al compás que marcan mis manos y mi boca, excitándome con sus gemidos y expresiones.

- Ya... entra... -. Tiene los ojos brillantes y su habitual gesto de determinación.

Asiento con la cabeza y me sitúo entre sus piernas. Me asaltan las dudas: ¿y si le hago daño, no quiero lastimarle. Con un gruñido de exasperación, Sasuke me tumba y se pone a horcajadas sobre mí.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo todo, usuratonkachi? -.

Toma mi miembro y lo guía hacia su entrada, sentándose para abarcarlo de un solo movimiento al tiempo que emite un grito a medio camino del placer y el dolor; yo me arqueo al sentir la inesperada cálida estrechez que me rodea. Los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, el cabello despeinado, su cuerpo perlado de sudor, no puede haber nada más sensual que Sasuke en el mundo. Su respiración se normaliza un poco y empieza a moverse, le ayudo tomándole por la cintura notando la tensión de los abdominales bajo la pálida piel.

- Aaah... esto... eres delicioso, Sasuke -.

- Repite eso... ah... y te mato... -.

Naruto se incorpora de golpe, tumbándome violentamente contra la cama, sujetándome por las muñecas y sonriendo con malicia. Besa mi pecho, mi cuello y mi boca de manera hambrienta, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta escuchar mis quejidos.

- Eres delicioso – ronronea junto a mi oído, desencadenando un escalofrío por mi espalda y un extraño nudo mezcla de aprehensión y deseo en el estómago.

- Naru... ¡ah! -.

La primera embestida me corta la respiración, es un dolor y placer demasiado intenso, hielo al rojo vivo. Los siguientes movimientos son igual de bruscos, profundos, ardientes.

- ¡No... para...! -.

Intento zafarme, pero Naruto sujeta mis manos por encima de mi cabeza con una facilidad pasmosa, ¿de dónde saca tanta fuerza? Sus embates se vuelven acompasados, al tiempo que toma mi erección con la mano que le queda libre y empieza a estimularla; casi sin darme cuenta, mis caderas se unen a su ritmo, violento y cada vez más veloz. Entrelazo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, buscando un mayor contacto.

- Na... naruto... más... -.

Más fuerte, más profundo, más rápido. Libera mis manos, que instantáneamente se agarran a sus hombros. Le miro a los ojos, brillantes por la excitación, antes de cerrar los míos para concentrarme por completo en la sensación que empieza a apropiarse de mi cuerpo. Naruto alcanza un punto en mi interior que desata el orgasmo; todo mi cuerpo se contrae, una explosión blanca en mi mente, grito retorciéndome de placer, notando como mi estómago se humedece; Naruto también se tensa derramándose en mi interior, clamando mi nombre, para luego quedar tendido sobre mí.

No puedo moverme, ni quiero. Nunca me he sentido más vivo que ahora. Abrazo al idiota que tiene la culpa de todo.

- ¿Sasuke? -.

- ¿Hum? -.

- Gomen -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

Parpadeo sorprendido, pensé que Sasuke se habría enfadado por forzarle. Me incorporo sobre los codos para mirarle, su expresión es tranquila y ligeramente adormilada. Acaricia mi rostro y alza la cabeza un instante para besarme.

- Te lo dije, no voy a romperme -.

- Pero... antes tú... -.

- Hace falta más que esa _cosita_ para lastimarme -.

- Je, pues bien que gritabas por esta _cosita_ -.

Frunce el ceño y me atiza un puñetazo en la cabeza. Hay cosas que no cambian, el señorito siempre tiene que tener la razón. Salgo de encima suyo, notando como se estremece al separar nuestros cuerpos; sí que le he hecho daño, pero antes se muere que reconocerlo.

- No me arrepiento, así que deja de mirarme como a un animalito desvalido si no quieres que te masacre – gruñe.

- Me descontrole un poco, lo siento -. Echo mano de la camiseta-trapo y procedo a limpiar los restos de semen de su cuerpo, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad al encontrar un poco de sangre entre sus piernas.

- Deja de hablar como si me hubieras violado, usuratonkachi -.

- Vale, todo con tal de que no me pegues – esbozo una sonrisa y él responde con el mismo gesto.

Los ojos oscuros se posan sobre el despertador.

- Durmamos un poco o, conociéndote, acabarás dormido en medio del funeral -.

- Bien -.

Esta vez nos abrazamos de forma instintiva. Sasuke se duerme prácticamente al instante con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, así escucho su respiración y el pausado latir de su corazón. Me pego más a él. Pienso todas las veces que Sasuke a estado a punto de morir, empezando por la masacre de su Clan y hasta la pelea contra Gaara, y doy gracias por dormir entre sus brazos.

- Siempre... juntos... -.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N. de A: **Ya sabéis, reviwearme y me haréis feliz. Estoy aterrada y avergonzada con este maldito capítulo ToT


End file.
